


Simply Love （低俗爱情故事）

by Mr_electrotherapist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_electrotherapist/pseuds/Mr_electrotherapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>闹僵那年宇智波带土17，旗木卡卡西16。如今内轮带人32，旗木鹿惊31了。这15年来他们一面都没有见过。</p><p>很多情绪都是在压抑和不沟通中生出来。比如如今的带土觉得，假设卡卡西没逃到欧洲，他也没逃到美国，或者哪怕是因缘巧合下他们跨越大西洋见了一面。可能有些情绪都不会暗自滋长成后来那样。但正是因为见不着，该发泄的情绪没有发泄出来。离别时的恨意才被无限又无限地放大，溃烂的伤口最终憋成了内伤。</p><p>不在压抑中爆发，就在压抑中变态。</p><p>——就是这样俗一个故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

人生四大幸之一：他乡遇故知。

此时此刻，看着9月纽约市灿烂夕阳的内轮带人，脑子里不知怎的就响起了这句话。这时候他手机刚刚好断电。在异国的机场手机没电大概是人生最糟糕之一，不过断不断都是那回事，反正他那日本卡打美国也打不通。  
……白绝，你个孙子。

内轮带人把手机往包里一扔，然后在屁股口袋里找钱包。他平时没有带现金的习惯，不过这次出国前他的经纪人——就是刚刚被问候过的那位白绝先生，确实是给他准备了一些现金的。  
好不容易翻出几枚破硬币，又凭借着他对美国微弱的记忆辨认出了哪些是四分之一块钱后，内轮先生忽然想起一件致命的事。  
啊，他从来不记电话号码…  
不过这里是纽约机场，还是9月份，纽约时装周前的纽约机场。每年的这个时候，这个城市大街小巷都会挤满世界各地，大大小小的，不知是来看show还是来show的明星们。 而这趟飞机又是从东京的直达，方才看机舱里那一个两个墨镜口罩的阵势，内轮带人估摸着总没准能遇见一两个日本娱乐圈的熟人。  
而只要是娱乐圈这网里的，十个有九个手机里都有白绝的电话。毕竟整个内轮娱乐公司对外联系人都是白绝，混这行最重要又是关系网。  
快给我来一故知吧，谁都好。  
刚许完愿，内轮带人突然就有种不太好的预感。

说起来，之前在飞机上半夜起来上厕所的时候，就看见过个子挺高一白毛。瘦不拉叽，穿着一航班拖鞋，走路懒洋洋地拖着个脚。内轮先生只觉得这人略眼熟，还是那种颇为讨厌的眼熟。由于这种讨厌感太强烈了，大脑里的应激机制下意识跟自己说了句“回去睡觉吧乖你这是做梦呢”。  
后来他就把这茬给忘了。  
结果这个梦里的白毛光天化日之下又飘到自己眼前——都带了个墨镜了还要戴口罩，都戴了个口罩了还要拿围巾遮一大半脸——裹这么严实除了中东妇女（很显然目测180+而且挺白的白毛既不来自中东也不是个妇女）也只能是那谁谁了。

人生四大惨之一：他乡遇故知——仇人。

那白毛像是不相信眼前看到的东西，摘下墨镜，又眯着眼睛确认了一遍（内轮带人想起这人视力不怎么好，不戴眼镜的话看谁都是眯眯眼）。  
“哟……这不是宇智波先生么，怎么在这儿呢。”  
白毛叫做旗木鹿惊，或者说旗木卡卡西。前者是他出道时取的艺名，后者则是本名。（据说叫鹿惊是因为影视公司觉得这名字特别仙，特别一抹男纸，让人想起冬天里受惊的小鹿，忍不住心生怜惜母爱泛滥。）正如带人原名叫宇智波带土，但名字里有一个“土”字实在不洋气，宇智波这个姓又把家族身份暴露得太招摇，于是出道后他就把名字改成了内轮带人。

二十多年过去了，大家记住的都是曾经荧屏前光芒万丈的旗木鹿惊和内轮带人，最初的小毛孩卡卡西与带土，说出来早没人知道那都是谁了。  
不过不知是由于认识的早呢，还是旗木卡卡西当旗木鹿惊，宇智波带土当内轮带人这十几年里两人毫无交集，他俩一见面，脱口而出的还是“带土”“卡卡西”这两个名字。

“你才是吧，我说你怎么在这儿呢。”  
“我怎么就不能在这儿了，怎么看都是你不应该在这儿吧。”  
其实这两人都不应该在这儿。

虽说带土和卡卡西曾经也都是备受瞩目的新星电影咖，但自从当年发生了一些事后，两个人都纷纷跟逃难似的逃出了日本演艺界。带土是被爷爷送到美国念了几年商科和法律，然后回日本接管了内轮家的影视公司，成功从一个演员进化成了一个商人；卡卡西则是托着师傅水门的关系跑到欧洲发展了，他本来就混了四分之一的斯拉夫血统，外型还是挺颇受西方人喜欢的。最初是只是演电影，这几年重心也慢慢放到了自己的工作室上。  
既然两人如今都成了幕后工作者，又都不在美国发展，丢下手头的工作大老远跑纽约时装周来，乍一看确实略闲得无聊。  
“你站那儿干嘛呢？我们这班的行李全都出来了。”  
卡卡西指了指不远处的行李托运架，又低头一看，带土不远处靠着一个暗紫色行李箱，顿时就笑了。  
“哦，不是等行李啊？”  
“关你什么事，赶紧走你的，少在这儿挡人道。”  
“….我说……”  
卡卡西见带土这反应，只觉得更有意思，“你该不是…又迷路了吧？”

带土盯着他看，表情越来越阴沉。在机场迷路这件是宇智波带土不能提的伤疤之一。记得那年他还在上小学，他们三个跟着水门老师还有玖辛奈阿姨一起去北海道玩，结果带土在机场不小心走丢了，死活找不到老师，眼看登机时间快到了8岁的带土哇地一声就在路中央急哭了。这么一哭倒好，等飞机等得无聊的旅客们就纷纷上来围观了，托这个的福，年仅7岁的卡卡西才在登机最后五分钟里找到了他。虽然有幸没错过飞机，但那趟北海道之行被拿这件事损得带土整个青春期想起来都心有余悸。  
如果摆十几年前，带土这会儿早气急败坏揪着卡卡西领子要决斗了，不过如今的他已经是32岁的内轮带人，自然还是长进了一些的。  
“别光讲我了，你怎么一个人。”  
带土盯着他上下打量。卡卡西这次穿的很随便：白T，针织外套，从不离身的厚围巾，口罩，墨镜，双肩包，没有行李。  
“你经纪人呢？”  
卡卡西耸了耸肩。  
即使是十几年没见过面的带土也有所耳闻，卡卡西作为艺人难伺候是圈里出了名的。倒不是耍大牌脾气大什么的，就是这个人习性古怪，息怒好恶都难以捉摸，工作起来又是典型的自我主义，个人底线太强，经常认定要做什么就做了，晓之以情动之以理都劝不回来的典范——这个性子带土小时候已经是深有体会。虽然这么多年的社会经验多少还是把他打磨得圆滑了不少，但熟人都知道旗木鹿惊不管在荧幕上看着多成熟淡然，骨子里有些很“卡卡西”的东西，是岁月抹不掉的。

“经纪人没带，手机总带了吧你。”  
“啊，带了。”  
说完，卡卡西从包里翻出个挺旧的智能机递过去，这年头还有艺人用七八年前的款，老实说带土还是蛮诧异的。  
他接过手机按下开机键。  
没反应。  
“啊，没电了吗？”  
卡卡西见状，凑过去也摁了两下，怎奈那屏幕就是死活没有反应。  
“啊，大概是上飞机前忘充了。怎么？你急着找人？”  
“也不急。没事。”  
“行，既然没什么事那我走先了。一会儿约了人。”

等卡卡西背影都看不见了，带土才忽然反应过来一件事。  
哦，十几年来的第一次重逢，就这么结束了？不过话说回来，不这么结束还能怎么结束。

闹僵那年带土17，卡卡西16。如今带土32，卡卡西31了。这15年来他们一面都没有见过。  
很多情绪都是在压抑和不沟通中生出来。比如如今的带土觉得，假设卡卡西没逃到欧洲，他也没逃到美国，或者哪怕是因缘巧合下他们跨越大西洋见了一面。可能有些情绪都不会暗自滋长成后来那样。但正是因为见不着，该发泄的情绪没有发泄出来。离别时的恨意才被无限又无限地放大，溃烂的伤口最终憋成了内伤。  
不在压抑中爆发，就在压抑中变态。  
他也不知道自己是前者还是后者。

就像15年没跟卡卡西见面不会死，没带手机联系不上白绝同样也是不会死的。带人提了点钱，叫了个的士，堵了两个小时好歹进了纽约市。在电话公司临时办了个手机，又在附近找了个酒店，搞完一切后内轮带人躺在酒店的双人大床上，透过落地大窗往外望夜景，觉得情绪有点怪。  
17岁那年，从日本仓皇逃到异国他乡的宇智波带土，好像也是这样一个人躺在床上。那时的他又恨又酸地想着，不知道还在还在家乡的卡卡西在干什么，不知道做下了这一系列糟糕事的，也不给他一个解释的卡卡西，现在在干什么，在想什么。  
最好是在后悔难过负罪得要死。当年的带土是这么想的。

15年后的内轮带人，有点相似的异乡的夜晚。惯性和回忆真是可怕的事情，他居然又一次又恨又酸地好奇起了此刻的卡卡西在干什么。虽然事情过去的久了，恨和酸的比例变了不少。  
和他在同一个城市的卡卡西，十五年没有见过面的卡卡西，刚刚和他重逢的卡卡西，到底在干什么想什么。   
他点了根烟，沉默地抽掉一半，感觉也没啥用。不愿再自寻烦恼，内轮带人索性掏出手机拨了一个号码。

迪达拉，男，现年19岁。平面模特兼职二流摇滚歌手。他16岁的时候内轮带人和他在国外的酒吧里认识，喝得很合拍两个人就开了房。在那之前带人从来没想过跟男人搞，自然也没打算被酒吧里认识的小gay插屁股。洗过澡互相摸摸抱抱，两个人都硬了。带人说他不当下面的，那边眨着蓝眼睛，笑嘻嘻地凑过去亲他，说没事我不介意，反正你让我爽到就行。  
就这么做了。第一次同性sex的经验。对方是个体格纤细的少年，又是可爱的孩子气性格，在床上扭起来的样子还有几分小姑娘式的任性娇气。总之不知出于什么原因，内轮带人对这个类型的确实颇为受用。一来二去一夜情成了两夜情，三夜情，四夜情…….直到现在发展成了不知该说是稳定炮友呢，还是娱乐公司老板潜规则嫩模小鲜肉这样喜闻乐见的关系。  
想要停止上面的思考，最好的办法就是用下面思考。此话真乃真真理。

给迪达拉打了电话，那边正好也在纽约准备时装周闲的慌，很爽快地就答应了。两个人找了个米其林三星吃了晚饭，又买了点酒就回了酒店准备夜生活。内轮带人听着浴室里传来迪达拉洗澡时哗啦啦的水声，顿时觉得心情舒爽了不少。端着加了冰的酒往外看夜景，方才一个人时的局促孤独不再，只觉得这夜景也漂亮了许多。  
看了一会儿突然想起件事：刚刚上来的时候忘了从便利店里捎个套子和润滑液。想着那边估计还得再洗一会儿，内轮带人索性批了个外套，自己下去一趟。

九月纽约市的夜晚其实已经有点冷，好在便利店就在酒店旁边。  
说起来内轮带人在床上一直是个肉贴肉派，只要可以绝对不用套，当然也讨厌润滑液，能体液润滑的话最好不过，一开始因为这个原因还搞的对方不舒服过。不过带人继承了他们家族的性格特性——素来是个我行我素的主，该不想带还是不想带，该不想用就是不想用。  
只是今天，他确实是发自内心感谢迪达拉能够过来的，刚刚吃饭的时候对方又说起明天还得赶个杂志的街拍，不论是作为一个好老板还是个好炮友，今晚把人家折腾太惨似乎都不好。

只是刚走进便利店，内轮带人立刻就后悔了。  
四个小时前他还在感慨再见卡卡西不知是什么时候，现在看来，八成老天爷是听到了。所以说人没事不要瞎忧伤瞎矫情。  
他和卡卡西站在一排性用品货架前面面相觑，看样子对方受的惊吓也不小，连手里拿着的安全套以及润滑剂套装也忘记丢购物框里了。  
卡卡西瞟了带土手上的润滑剂一眼，跟自己拿的还是一个牌子，非水溶油性。他忍不住眉毛一挑。  
油性润滑剂基本只能用在后面，这是个常识。又想到刚才回酒店时撞到的有点眼熟的金发少年，卡卡西心情复杂地想自己的一系列推论大概都是真的了。

“哟，夜生活很丰富啊。”他指了指带土购物筐里的保险套和润滑剂，为了掩饰什么而笑得有点做作的揶揄“这么说，外面写的你跟那小模特的事儿都是真的了？”  
带土一愣，像是下意识想要解释些什么，但立刻还是反应过来，忍着没开口。  
“你不也是吗，”他也望向卡卡西手里拿着的润滑剂，“上次报纸还传你趁着拍电影潜规则我俩侄子……”他干笑了几声，“……喂我说，别真是我大侄子吧。”  
“——得了吧还潜规则你俩侄子。光你一个宇智波大少爷我就对付不来了，再招惹两个我活不活？”  
“上次不是你自己录节目的时候说的吗，喜欢黑头发黑眼睛白皮肤的款。我俩侄子很符合你审美啊，不考虑下？”  
“这个你放心，我要是哪天真想不开了去潜你们家的，肯定先选你。”  
脱口而出完这句卡卡西就愣了，直在心里骂自己说话怎么就不过脑子呢，不过他观察了一下带土的神情，总的来说还是比较正常的，应该没怎么过度解读。  
“得了吧，就你还潜规则我？真要潜也是我潜你。行了行了快说吧，才刚到纽约就这么急着夜生活？对方谁啊？搞了半天你跑过来是专门看地下情人的啊？”  
“哪有什么地下情人，内轮先生太会开玩笑了。”  
带土挑了挑眉毛，表情阴了下来“也是，旗木先生可是万花丛中过的。”  
他本来情绪已经控制住了的，结果自己这么一割伤疤，方才努力压抑的那种又酸又恨的感觉又浮上心头。  
“旗木先生前程可远大着呢，哪会让‘情人’这玩意儿拴住。”  
“十几岁时就看得那么开，更别说现在了，对吧。”  
那边半天没再呛回来，带土只觉得有点爽。他扭过头看卡卡西，对方脸色有点苍白，睁着眼睛瞪着他看，眉头还有点皱，像是不相信带土会拿这种话呛他。也是，如果放到十几年前，宇智波带土确实不可能以这件事开玩笑，毕竟那对琳来说是个疤，正是因为琳疼了，这事对他带土来说才是个更大更不能提的疤，大到牵一发动全身，一揭就要气得胸口痛的地步。人总不可能拿自己的疼当什么好玩儿的事。  
可十五年后，宇智波带土成了内轮带人。32岁的人了，对有些疼痛是会慢慢麻木的。一旦麻木的时间长了，太久什么都感觉不到，反而会在再次感到疼痛这玩意儿时，升腾起一丝畸形的快感。  
正如此刻，内轮带人随口或是刻意的一个玩笑，如同锋利的小刀，撕啦一声就划开两人一同背了十五年的伤疤。疼还是疼的，但一想到这次下手的是自己，而且卡卡西也会跟着他一起疼，他就有种他本人都无法理解的残忍的满足感。  
两人间陷入沉默。他们并排站在便利店的性用品货架前发呆，不拿东西也没有离开的意思，这场景着实是有点意思。过了一会儿卡卡西像是觉得自己失态得也太难看，于是回过头，又摆回平时那副揶揄的懒洋洋样子。  
“行了行了，不跟你贫了。我还赶着上去。”  
说罢他又拿了盒超薄安全套丢进购物筐里，转身往收银台走。  
“谁啊。”  
带土望着卡卡西的背影，心里的那又酸又恨的感觉更强烈了，硬要说的话它比酒精和性欲加在一起还猛烈，一下子就冲的他脑子没法思考。

“什么谁啊。”卡卡西头也不回，径直往自助收银器走去，不紧不慢掏钱包付账。

 

不在压抑中爆发，就在压抑中变态。  
但是内轮带人先生，哦不宇智波带土先生此刻想的则是：即使在压抑中变态了，也早晚还是要爆发的。  
委屈，失望，不解……被十五年的隔绝所无限放大的酸和恨，这一刻终于全部决堤。   
他看着卡卡西袖子下的白色手腕，他脖子后面裸露的一小块皮肤，他修长而骨肉匀亭的手指——那双在荧幕和现实中都很漂亮的手，在照片里自然也是很漂亮的。  
即使是在那种肮脏的照片里。  
此刻那双手正在把两盒避孕套以及一罐油性润滑剂放入袋子里，这一系列充满了性联想意味的动作让带土想起了16岁时卡卡西的某个形象。不是那个荧屏上的优质少年偶像，未来影视界新星，不是那个骄傲冷漠却让带土割舍不下的天才同伴，也不是那个琳从小憧憬到大的闪闪发光的男孩——  
“旗木卡卡西，你跟我装什么傻。”  
卡卡西听他语气越发不善，只得转过身子，表情是破罐子破摔的坦然。  
“你到底想说什么，说吧。”  
带土冷笑了一声，只觉得这声音尖锐得都不像是自己的。

“上面等你的谁啊？”  
“你买一堆东西火急火燎地上去，又是准备去给谁操啊


	2. chapter 2

以贵闻名的纽约半岛酒店位于曼哈顿市中心，出了门就是传说中的时代广场以及第五大道。每年九月初，一年一度的纽约春夏时装周期间，这一带都会被来自世界各地的，花枝招展的妖魔鬼怪们塞得满当当。  
如果你混娱乐圈，或者说想带着脸面混娱乐圈，最重要一点就是随时保持优雅，镇定，从容，理智——尤其是这样的特殊时期。  
不论你是在电梯里遭遇某个三番五次抢你最佳主角的宿敌，打车时撞到传说中靠潜规则上位的新人与他的金主；还是出门时发现拐角处戴着墨镜行踪可疑的狗仔队，又或者说，在便利店刚好抓到15年未见的小学同学买套——  
镇定是一种生活态度，理性是一种行为美学。

“我的小祖宗，你这也叫镇定理性了？”  
白绝把一沓专程从日本捎来的八卦杂志甩到茶几上，意思是宇智波带土你看看，你看看，你这招惹的都叫什么事。怎奈后者就是一脸死猪不怕开水烫，对苦口婆心的经纪人无动于衷不说，还索性还往那沓杂志上掸了掸烟灰。  
“就是拍到照片罢了，也没听清楚我们说的什么，你怎么知道我不镇定理性了。”  
“……哎哟还‘说的什么’。看在你爷爷的份上，你别是真跟那旗木卡卡西约炮了吧？”  
不知是“旗木卡卡西”还是“约炮”，又或者是这两个词组合在一起产生了什么奇妙效果。总之一听完这话，刚刚还坚持自己十分镇定理性的内轮带人顿时就忘了这俩词怎写。  
“约约约，约个鬼啊。”他把才抽了一半的烟摁掉。“我说你怎么天天疑神疑鬼老盼着我和旗木卡卡西约炮，你是爱上他了还是爱上我了？”  
“死心吧祖宗，就冲你这不知好歹的性子，你绝叔叔我也不会爱上你的。”  
“哦，那你爱上旗木卡卡西了？要不要我帮你介绍？今晚吃个饭？”  
白绝又叹了口气，像是对这种事早已习了惯认了命，只得弯腰去收拾茶几上给烟头烫的破破烂烂的一堆杂志。  
“得，看来这炮是真约上了，都直接步入看谁谁像情敌的阶段了啊。”  
“白绝，我建议你也别做经纪人，这想象力怎么不去写剧本。”  
“这次还真不是你绝叔想象力好，我倒是想给你写写通稿辟个谣啥的，但你自己看看那些个偷拍到的照片，看看人家杂志分析的，你倒是给我个相信你俩没约的理由。”  
带人皱眉，脸色沉了下去。  
“什么什么照片啊，能拍到什么？床照？”  
白绝拎起一本相对比较干净的杂志，打开给带人看。  
「15年昔日情敌疑化身同性情人，低调甜蜜同游曼哈顿心情佳」  
大标题下方是四张色调昏暗的照片，一看便是狗仔队偷拍的。不过即使是这样的低像素渣画质，也可以明显辨认出照片上的两位主人——卡卡西那头极少见的银头发，欧美人色调的白皮肤，带土一贯偏爱的深紫色打扮，再加上标志性的宇智波家的黑发白肤——各种元素实在都太有指向性。画面上两个人站在酒店旁边的便利店里，边挑选商品边互相调笑，看上去还真有那么几分“甜蜜同游”的味道。  
——那是因为没人听见谈话内容是什么。带土愤愤地想。  
如果说有什么比这莫名其妙的“甜蜜”气氛更糟糕，大概就是下一张照片里，对带土购物篮的特写了，里面就两样东西：一盒特洛伊牌安全套，以及一瓶一看就是用在后面的，油性润滑剂。  
“你自己看看，自己看看，”白绝指着那张照片“同一家酒店，同一家便利店，买个东西不赶紧走人还在那儿卿卿我我半天，买什么不好还买的安全套和后庭用润滑剂。”  
“——都说了不是你想的那样的…”  
“还不是我想的那样，小祖宗，你现在屁股疼不疼啊。”  
“滚，我俩真约了要屁股疼也是他疼。”带土作势踹了满脸贱兮兮的白绝一脚，顺便把那本杂志抢下来继续往后翻。  
事实证明当你觉得一件事不能再糟糕的时候，上帝总会让你明白这世上没有最糟只有更糟。  
下两张照片的背景是收银台，第一张里卡卡西正在买单，第二张里卡卡西笑回过身着，把刚买好的一盒安全套，放进了带土提着的塑料袋里。

 

 

“你到底想说什么，说吧。”  
三天前的夜晚，卡卡西回过身看向带土，手里还拿着刚买好的一盒安全套。方才被呛时那局促的表情已经不在，取而代之的是他招牌式的，眯起眼睛的微笑。

“我就想问问。”  
带土看他一副漫不经心，索性自己也笑了，不过因为脸部肌肉扭曲僵硬得极其夸张，他这笑得还不如不笑呢。  
“上面等你的谁啊？”  
“你买一堆东西火急火燎地上去，又是准备去给谁操啊？”

对十五年未见的小学同学张口操闭口操实在不是什么值得推崇的行为。还好这里是纽约语言不通，否则第二天大概能上个头条了——宇智波家族的一员，内轮影视公司的现当家，在公共场合以一种质问出轨男友奸夫是谁的语气，对另一个男人出口成脏。怎么看都是能讨论好几个月的猛料。  
这一连串的失态确实是在带土预料以外的，他真是没想到，有些以为早已被15年消磨干净的情绪，居然会在卡卡西三言两语几个动作的作用下，这么轻巧地再次被挑起来。不过对于说出“你又是准备去给谁操”这种话的后果，他还是掂量得很清楚的。

有一瞬间带土想，卡卡西八成是要揍他。不过whatever，他俩几乎一般高，从体型上看自己还稍微结实了一点。打起架来指不定是谁揍谁。

这边抱着“男人间的恨果然只有武力可以解决”的觉悟做好了便利店斗殴的准备，但那一边不愧是以冷静自制理性美学著称的。  
“激动什么。”  
卡卡西笑意更浓，连钱包还没来得及揣回兜就直接冲带土走过去。  
“反正知道肯定不是你——不就行了”

“省得到时候人家说我潜完侄子不够还得潜叔叔。”  
他又眨了眨眼睛，顺带低头看了眼带土提着的袋子里那盒安全套：特洛伊牌，大码。  
“顺便，这牌子是欧美人用的，都偏大。”他一边说着，一边就把自己刚刚买的那盒杜蕾斯扔进带土的袋子里。  
“就当重逢礼物了。你还是老老实实用这个标准款型。”  
理智，理智，理智。  
理智个屁

 

回过神来，宇智波带土阴着脸，一把捏皱了手上的杂志。白绝还想细问问那天在便利店到底发生了什么，但看对方一脸的杀气，显然那绝不是什么有趣的回忆。

“老爷子让我告诉你，”白绝一边收拾那堆破破烂烂的杂志，一边又唉了几声“旗木卡卡西最近好像有新电影，你可留个心眼，别被人家拉来帮新片炒作了都不知道。”  
“什么电影啊？”  
“还没开发布会呢，都是小道消息。就知道是自来也的剧本，跟他搭戏的是那个谁来着……对了，桃地再不斩。”  
带土偏过头去看白绝，扭在一起的眉毛挑得很微妙。

自来也和再不斩，再加上一个旗木鹿惊。这样的阵容不得不让别人对这部片子多想。  
自来也，自由撰稿人，情色小说作家，编剧。早年也曾是个直男，苦恋同期的女演员不成，初恋夭折后就坦然走上了双性恋这条不归路，并且这几年来有越老越骚的趋势，男女不拒老少皆宜，据传经常以编剧的身份潜规则组里的演员。传得最凶（同时也最离谱）的两位潜对象分别是一手带出来的爱徒，人称不老神话风华绝代的波风水门；以及波风水门的爱徒，自来也一直颇为关照的徒孙旗木卡卡西。

桃地再不斩，模特，演员，澳籍日本人，从小在新南威尔士州阳光丰沛的牧场长大，练就一身360度无死角的腱子肉以及性感惹火的小麦色肌肤。大概是身材太辣加之男性荷尔蒙爆棚，早年出道时拍了不少情色片，后来成功转型成铁汉柔情专业户，多次上榜“成年女性心中最想跟来一发的男演员top10”。只可惜，是个基佬，还是公开出柜的，并且乐衷于在各类社交平台上秀他那小男朋友的，死基佬。

旗木鹿惊，原名旗木卡卡西。演员，歌手，制片人，1/4斯拉夫血统的日籍混血。标志是一头即使在欧洲也很罕见的天然银发。少年时以偶像歌手路线出道，凭借一张结合了欧式深邃五官与亚式柔和轮廓的脸，以及又冷又屌的小酷哥气质，迅速俘获了大批少女欢心，被狂热的粉丝们亲切称为“卡殿”。后来迫于各类负面新闻的压力不得不放弃日本娱乐圈，一个人跑到欧洲发展，这几年似乎有回来的意思。但不知是当年的黑历史还是海外娱乐圈的固有印象问题，这些年来桃色新闻从来不断，性向问题也是众说纷纭。最广为传播的说法是：旗木鹿惊是个双，但偏好男性。加上曾经他在电视节目里亲口承认自己喜欢黑发白肤东方长相的type，不少花边新闻也都是这么来的。 比如最近疯传的，借着合作电影潜规则内轮两兄弟的事。但不论这些个小道消息多么耸人听闻，最令圈里圈外所津津乐道的，永远还是他和同期——已经半退出台前转向幕后的内轮影视公司股东内轮带人——的那些破事。

“这片子，千手那边可是下血本了啊，现在导演是谁还没说，不过都在传没准是波风水门呢。”  
“…水门不是已经息影了么。”  
“所以才说这片子下血本呗。还有谁目前不知道，不过假设真的连水门都请来了，这阵势摆明是要捧旗木卡卡西啊。不然他去年才回的日本发展，今年就让他接那么大片子？”  
“千手愿意砸钱捧就捧呗。”带土皱眉，“再说凭他那个底子和拼命劲儿，本来也就是该红的。”

他没再理白绝，黑眼睛盯着一团空气也不知在想什么。过了好一会儿他才伸手去烟盒里掏烟，却发现这盒居然也已经给自己抽空了。  
真奇怪，明明不是个有瘾的人。

“出去了，你回头把时装周日程发我邮箱。”  
说完他把钱包塞进裤兜里，起身打算往外走。  
“带土。”  
他连套间门都开了，却没想到又被白绝从后面叫住。  
“老祖宗和我的意思都是，不管你跟旗木卡卡西这次是真偶遇，还是他故意扯着你炒作。反正事已经出了，媒体该曝光的也曝光了，你干脆反过来拉着他一起炒，谁也不亏，正好对我们时装——”  
“——你脑子有病吧。”  
带土转过身去，脸色一下就沉下来。白绝看他这样，咧嘴又是一笑。  
“咱们这圈不就是这样么，管你是谁，能互相用着的时候就互相用着，哪有什么永远的朋友敌人。”  
“这个道理你爷爷从小就跟你说过，你也不是没吃过亏，这么大了难道还要绝叔叔再教你么？”  
带土前端的眉毛压得更低了，他整个人被罩在玄关的阴影里，脸色不善，望向白绝的眼神又阴又狠，还带着几分说不上是针对什么的恨意在里面。  
“——别人行，就旗木卡卡西不行。”  
内轮带人脾气不好阴晴不定这事是圈里都知道的，之前好几个经济人都是受不了自动辞职的，但白绝在圈里摸爬滚打多年，又是斑的心腹，自然也不是个省油的主。  
“我的小祖宗，”他拖长了调子，语气颇有几分玩味在里面“你别忘了，旗木卡卡西十几岁时就懂这个道理了，他当年怎么做的，现在就还能这么做。”   
“看着吧，这次就算你不用着他，他照样会用着你。”  
白绝脸上还挂着那副揶揄的神色，双手抱在胸前，满怀兴趣观察着带土的表情。  
“人家可是聪明人。”  
“你找媒体怎么写我无所谓，”带土冷笑了两声，把目光收回来，“但其它主意就别打了，我跟旗木卡卡西也好，旗木卡卡西跟我也好，都没什么好说的。”  
“——还有，把这话原封不动转给老头子。”  
白绝咧嘴一笑。  
“没问题，我的小祖宗。”

 

出了酒店才后悔出来的时候没带外套，大概是离开美国太久，都忘了纽约九月的傍晚也是冷的。  
带人三两步跑到附近的便利店又拿了一包烟，要结账的时候犹豫了一下，还是又多拿了一包。买完单，往回走了一会儿想着抽一根，才发现自己居然没带打火机。  
诸事不顺。  
他有点烦躁地把那根烟往回塞，又从口袋里掏手机。在联系人里翻了半天，想找个谁约出来吃个饭散散心，最终还是没挑到一个自己想要的。  
有一瞬间内轮带人觉得，也许这个他想约出来的人，根本没有存在手机里。  
下一瞬间内轮带人想起，他还没有旗木卡卡西手机，或者说他手机里已经15年没有旗木卡卡西这个人了。  
当然他对天发誓，这两件事之间没有任何关系。

既不知道能去干点什么，也不想回房间跟白绝呆在一起，内轮带人索性在酒店大堂漫无目的逛了起来。有句话说得好，人在心情不爽的时候最容易愤世嫉俗，内轮先生觉得现在的自己就是个绝佳的例子。他在这号称纽约top1，集曼哈顿奢华为一体的酒店大堂里转来转去，却越看越觉得这一切的美好都是冷的，硬的，空空如也的。  
闪闪发亮的大理石与水晶吊灯，高贵奢华的皮革，柔软的红毯，衣锦夜行的来往行人；出了酒店还有更明亮灿烂的霓虹灯，从不间断的车水马龙，第五大道上一间连着一间是装潢精致的奢侈品店，再过三个月时代广场上还会有挂满金色铃铛的圣诞树……  
但就像15年前那个被斑强行带离日本，在异乡的夜里孤身一人的自己，今天的他依旧觉得，看到的这一切越是美好，就越像是对他无声的讽刺。

来来回回转了快一个小时，前台的服务人员终于也没法再对他视而不见。一个挺漂亮的女服务生微笑着问先生有什么能帮到您吗。  
“没什么，我在等一个朋友。”他随口编了一个理由。  
“您的朋友也在半岛酒店下榻？”  
内轮先生脑子停转了一会儿，然后很见鬼地，他做了一件自己都不敢相信，也无法解释的事。  
“是的。”  
他对女服务生笑了笑。“我的朋友也住在这间酒店，能帮我查查他在哪个房间吗？”  
“我的朋友姓旗木，旗木鹿惊。”

带土坐在电梯上，心跳得却比坐过山车还厉害。  
卡卡西住在顶楼的套间，跟他同一层，这简直太可怕了。当然比起自己和卡卡西在同一个城市，同一个区，住在同一个酒店的同一层楼上，更可怕的是他不知道自己干嘛要像个跟踪狂一样去前台打听卡卡西的房间号。  
但马上内轮先生就意识到一件更可怕的事。  
现在他出了电梯门。往右拐是自己的套间，往左拐则是卡卡西的。心里有两个小人开始打架。一个叫做理智的小人跟他说往右拐吧，好好回你的房间喝点酒睡个觉，把这一切忘了，最好再让白绝帮你约个心理医生看看，有病得早——  
可怜理性小人话还没说完就被一棒子打倒。  
——他的左脚迈了出去，然后他的右脚也迈了出去。接下来他踏着轻快的步伐，三两步就走到了卡卡西的房间前。

快回去快回去！你还有最后一次自救的机会！  
躺在地上苟延残喘的理智小人又一次抓住了他的裤脚，妄想将他从失态的地狱，疯狂的悬崖边上拯救下来。可是太晚了，太晚了，这一切都太晚了。  
哦天啊！天啊！看在上帝的份上！谁快来拦着我！  
一下，两下，三下，内轮先生敲起了房间门。如果人没有心脏也可以活，内轮先生乱七八糟精神错乱一般地想，真他妈想把这玩意儿从胸脯里抠出来，省得他一个劲儿跳得跟要高潮了似的。

门开了。  
“嗨，请问您是……?”  
一瞬间内轮先生还以为自己撞到墙上了，然后他抬头一看，差点吓了一跳。  
内轮先生身高182，不算特别高，但即使放到欧美也绝不是矮小的类型。不过跟眼前这家伙比起来，他第一次发觉得自己还真是娇小可爱。  
从对方那严重东斯拉夫口音的英语，接近纯白的淡金发色，再加上高了带人两个头，又没准三个头的，目测 2米以上的海拔，内轮先生判定这家伙除了是个外国男人以外，还是个战斗力超强的，俄籍人士。  
2米先生看样子刚洗过澡，他只穿了个浴袍，头发上还滴着水珠，袒露出壮硕的胸肌。大概是浴袍有点小的缘故，往下看还能隐隐约约看到他结实的大腿，以及腿间，咳，的轮廓  
目测了一番那玩意儿的大小后，内轮先生除了受到新的一轮惊吓外，还感觉世界观都要被刷新了。随后他再次乱七八糟精神错乱一般地在脑海里浮现出一个完全没有任何意义的画面：

便利店里的旗木卡卡西，手持一盒杜蕾斯，笑眯眯地跟自己换掉了手里的特洛伊加大码。  
“这个是欧美人的牌子哦，都偏大。”

 

“您找谁？”  
“……呃……”他刚从谜一样的画面里回过神来，有点语塞“我找个朋友，不过看样子大概是搞错门牌号了。”  
“朋……友?”  
俄籍先生忽然一弯腰，凑到内轮先生面前盯着他看，还揉了一把他硬渣渣的黑短发。  
“你你你你你你你你你你………！！”  
什么我我我我我我我我我我我的。  
“你你你你你你你你你，你是那个….那个谁…….”  
“内….内啥来着…….内轮带……..”  
“…内轮带人。”  
“啊啊对对对，我看过你的电影的！真是对不起啊，不过你们日本人的名字真的都太像了！太难记了！”

2米先生揉着（内轮先生的）脑袋抱歉一笑，随后伸手往屋里一指。  
“您是来找卡卡殿下的吧？卡卡殿下就在里面，不过他太累了刚睡着了。”  
卡……卡卡殿下？

 

带土往屋里一看，首先进入视线的是一张大床，床单扯得乱七八糟，地上还散着几件衣服，看样子里面的人似乎刚大闹过一顿。再仔细看，同样乱成一团被子里还睡了个家伙。  
——他顿时明白2米毛子说的“卡卡殿下”，究竟是个什么玩意儿。

从这个角度，带土可以看见床上睡着的人脖子后面一小块裸露的白皙肌肤，他左手上放在被子外面，手臂上有一个艳红色的纹身，然后是一段白的腕子，在接下来是修长的，骨肉匀亭的手指。  
当然更显眼的是他露在外面的头发。银色的。  
虽然很少见，但带土熟悉得不能再熟悉的银白色。


	3. chapter 3

毛子哥开的加长款凯迪拉克，和他人一样高大宽的车，后排容纳两个一米八几的男人绰绰有余。  
带土和似乎还没睡醒的卡卡西座在后排，各自靠在车窗上互不相看，也都不约而同一副谈兴缺缺。辛亏那毛子哥的车够宽敞，让两个身形都不算小的大男人也可以彼此避得远远。若是这车小了，坐在一起难免要眼对眼，肉贴肉，鞋蹭鞋。而没了距离就总得装腔作势说些客套礼貌话——成年人的社交就是如此无聊，烦人，假，且无聊。  
倒是那毛子哥性格不错。或者说至少很健谈。一路上他开着车喋喋不休，一个劲儿给后排两人介绍这这是哪儿，那那又是哪儿；这个广场有什么好玩的，那个米其林三星又是多么多么好吃。带土本想说自己在纽约呆了不下十年，对曼哈顿的每条街，每条街上的路牌馆子乃至垃圾桶都熟悉得想吐。可转瞬一想，人家十成十是给第一次来纽约的卡卡西介绍的，自己给那儿插个什么嘴。

自作多情。

从谈话里带土了解到，毛子哥确实是个毛子，美籍俄罗斯人，自称名叫普希金，自称职业是诗人——不过目前在靠做点小投资赚饭钱。别看普希金哥哥现在牛高马大的，十年前也曾是个瘦瘦小小，白白软软，天使面孔惹人怜爱的小朋友——也正是因为长相可爱至极，性格乖巧，又对表演相当有兴趣，普希金小时候还当过童星。而且无巧不成书，小普希金的处女作正是和他最喜欢的演员合作的；更巧的是，他和自己最喜欢的演员演的还是同一个角色：他演那个角色的小时候。  
“还多亏我长了这颜色的头发。”  
普希金腾出左手揉了揉一头银发，又扭头冲后排的卡卡西咧嘴一笑。虽说从如今两米高的大普希金身上，实在看不出当年所谓的“瘦瘦小小白白软软惹人怜爱”，但他这么眯眼一笑起来确实颇具有感染性，眉眼间也勉强能跟当年的“天使面孔”划上几丝关系——至少带土觉得，某人对这张笑脸是很受用的。

“要不是发色和卡卡殿下一个样，导演当年估计也不会选我，那样我也遇不到卡卡殿下了。”  
“行了行了，你先好好开车，等到了再说。”  
“老这么爱分心可不行。”

那位“卡卡殿下”拖长了声音，有点懒的，带着笑意的。明明说的是责备的话，音调确低沉而柔软。这让带土不由得心里一惊，若不是今日重逢，他此生都不相信这人会用温温软软的语调“责备”人。他只觉得记忆里咄咄逼人的少年卡卡西像是记忆错乱的产物，又没准是自己昨晚做的一场梦——那个得理不饶人的，最爱对自己恶言相向的，满身带刺的少年，到底要怎样才能和今天这个旗木鹿惊联系在一起。  
普希金似乎很听卡卡西的话，卡卡西让他专心开车他就真专心开起车来。但他一旦停止喋喋不休地找话头，后面两个各怀心事的就更不乐意开口了。  
普希金大概也是意识到这沉默有点尴尬，于是只好开电台。流行乐太吵，古典乐又太静，选来选去只好听怀旧频道。今天放的是老鹰乐队七十年代的老专辑：

（You'd better let somebody love you）  
（……let somebody love you）  
（……before it's too late……）

 

没人再说话，于是小普希金和他的卡卡殿下的故事便停留在十年前美好的初见，他们如何分离，又如何在缘分使然下异地重逢；卡卡殿下如何历练成为今天的旗木鹿惊，小普希金又是如何长成今天这个两米多的成年男人——如今这一切都成了个美丽的留白，带土无从得知，只能从一个倾听者的角度臆测想象。  
那他的十五年呢？  
若是要讲讲这和卡卡西互不相见的十五年，带土定是能讲上一晚上的，而且他相信卡卡西也能讲上一晚上。只可惜这样又臭又长的故事注定是没有人要听的：有结局的才能算的是故事，像他们这种没结局的，最多也只能算过程罢了。

就在这样的情绪里，车开进了市中心的商业街，带土开口，示意前面路口把他放下来就行。  
“内轮先生，你今晚就跟我们一起吃呗。”  
普希金的“小投资”里包括了几家纽约市中心的餐馆。按他的意思，今晚这顿不如就他来请，刚好去自己新开的那家日本料理，也让这两个日本人来试试看到底正不正宗，提提意见。但带土推辞了好几次，意思是搭顺风车已经挺麻烦了，不好再打扰他和“卡卡殿下”烛光晚餐。  
“不麻烦不麻烦，我们也就是随便吃点。”  
“真不用了，我今晚也约了朋友，实在是不好推掉。不如改天我来请？”  
“那不如内轮先生把你朋友也叫上……?其实我这餐馆刚开，所以特别想找几个你和卡卡殿下这样的明星去赏赏光，全当给我宣传了啊。以后在店里贴谁谁谁来过我们餐馆，多有面子。”  
“这个绝对没问题，我今天是真推不开，改天一定带多几个朋友来捧场。”  
“啊，那太好了！”  
普希金停好车，回头咧嘴一笑，“不过你和卡卡殿下那么多年老朋友了，今天这么巧就撞见了，真不找个地方叙叙旧？”  
“叙旧这个不急，整个时装周我都呆纽约，你呢？”  
凯迪拉克停靠在路边，带土推车门的时候又扭头看向卡卡西。  
“哦，我这段时间也一直呆这儿。”  
“那就好，找时间再出来吃饭呗。”  
卡卡西保持懒洋洋的靠在车窗上的姿势，手撑着下巴笑。眯起眼睛，弯着眉毛那种笑，相当彬彬有礼，非常符合他银幕上一贯的优雅系熟男形象。  
“没问题，电话联系啊。”  
“成。”

成个鬼。  
内轮带人站在九月份纽约夜晚带点凉意的空气里，再次感叹成年人式的客套社交果真是如此无聊，烦人，假，且无聊。  
说是说的“再约”“电话联系”，但一般情况下百分之八十就是说说。而在他们俩这里就是百分之百说说——他和卡卡西互相连对方手机号多少都不知道。  
这场闹剧般地重逢，从一开始就充斥着谎言与逢场作戏。机场是，便利店是，酒店套房是，现在依旧是。不论心里多么暗潮汹涌，不论是愤怒得想打人酸得想流泪嫉妒得快发狂委屈得想一走了之，真表现出来，却全是成年人的礼貌冷漠。

说是说约了朋友，其实只是想找个借口赶紧走。凯迪拉克车里卡卡西和那个男人间的，甜腻又微妙的空气让他几乎要窒息。这种窒息感开始于半小时前，当他推开卡卡西房间的门，看见个显然是刚洗完完事澡的男人，以及床上另一个衣衫不整，似乎因为方才某件事情太激烈因此都迷迷糊糊，或者说粗俗点，就是被操晕了的男人。  
内轮带人手脚僵硬，思维停滞，脑海里只剩下床上只穿了浴衣的卡卡西白白的大腿。  
他像做梦一般应付普希金，用干巴巴的声音解释他和卡卡西是“多年朋友”，又是怎样“偶然”知道了他的房间号；他什么都听不进去，脑子像到了外太空，普希金和卡卡西问他一会儿什么安排，他脱口而出就是晚饭约了朋友。

带土从屁股兜里掏方才买的那包烟，抽出来一根才发现自己没带打火机，随即他才想起同样的行为他三个小时前就做过——就在便利店旁边。那时白绝跟他讲了一堆卡卡西在故意跟拉着他炒作居心不良之类的屁话，听得他心烦意乱。他本以为今天不会有更糟心的事了，但现在这个情况证明，他真是彻底低估了旗木先生这个存在本身的灾难性。  
既然没烟抽，只好找个谁来散散心。男人的娱乐无非烟，酒，性。三者有一便可。带土下意识想掏手机给迪达拉打电话，想问问他今晚什么安排。手刚伸出来却停在了空中。  
别说放在外套口袋里的手机了，他逃下车的时候脑子太乱，连整件外套都落在了普希金车上。没了手机就没法联络那帮狐朋狗友了，但别的乐子还是可以找找的。

 

“下个路口你把我放下来吧，我想走走，顺便买点东西。”  
“我还是把你送到酒店吧，反正也没什么事。”  
“不用了，你开进去一会儿也不好调头。”  
普希金偏过头瞄了一眼副驾驶上的卡卡西，即使是昏暗的车灯下，也可以看见他因为醉酒而稍微有点酡红的侧脸。  
卡卡西这个人有许多原则，其中之一就是在工作强度高的档期滴酒不沾。这才能保持他每天以最好的状态出现在镜头下——而不是宿醉后的浮肿与慢半拍的大脑。  
因此，在这个第二天有个新闻发布会的夜晚，刚从宿醉里清醒，却又一杯接一杯摄入酒精的旗木卡卡西，实在让普希金诧异。诧异的同时还有些隐隐约约的，带着担忧意味的浮想联翩。  
“我真没事，就是想走走。”  
那边一再坚持，普希金也不好多说什么。这些年来他和卡卡西关系一直不错，事业上也会彼此帮帮忙，但他从不觉得自己了解这个男人。  
圈里不少人说旗木鹿惊脾气古怪难以相处，这个说法普希金还演戏的时候就听过。不过那时候他年纪小，并不理解这个说法，还觉得是有人刻意冤枉他的卡卡殿下。在年幼的他看来，卡卡殿下会给他糖吃，会细心地跟他讲剧本，会抱着他转圈圈，帮他系围巾，这样的长辈已经是非常好的了。但等他长大，重新以一个成年人的角度看旗木鹿惊，才明白为什么那些和他走的近的人会这么评价他。  
旗木鹿惊是平滑的，他不会推开别人，不会刺伤别人，他只是不让你走进去。他像住在一个没有缝的玻璃球里，你从外面看着他，觉得他就在眼前，可是你也只能看着他，哪怕他对你笑，跟你说话，你们最多不过是隔着玻璃手指对手指。

 

卡卡西走在街道上。十一点的夜晚，即使是曼哈顿也是有点寂寥的。行人和车辆都少了下来，霓虹灯却还像七八点那样明亮着。正是这样一成不变的繁华明亮，总让人想起之前的灯红酒绿挥霍欢乐，再一看眼前这无人街道，不由得心生凄楚。  
有个说法叫：盛宴过后，泪流满面。这句话是被说烂了，说俗了的，但旗木卡卡西觉得说的其实挺有道理。至少用在喝酒这件事上是很形象的：科学研究表明，一个人在酒精摄入的初期，情绪会有一个明显的高昂期，好像世界上最幸福就是他，什么不开心的事都能忘了，这当然就是盛宴。只可惜高兴劲儿过了后，剩下的就只有泪流满面了。  
狭义上的喝酒是这样，广义上的生活也是这样。他今年31岁了，不大不小的年龄。作为一个靠脸吃饭的演员，他看上去还是很年轻英俊的，但不管肉体上的衰老多么细微，心灵上的衰老自己总是知道。人到中年，时常会想起年轻时干的轰烈事。跟朋友喝酒，为事业通宵，满世界的流浪，说爱就爱说不爱就离开。当年的心情是决绝的，勇敢的，就连残忍也是合理，孤独也是美好。只有到了这个年龄，当年轻的资本被挥霍得快要剩底，再看着依旧孑然一人的自己，才会意识到这场盛宴竟也是有代价。  
他今天喝多了。刚过了让人欢愉的酒精摄入范围，却又没醉得一塌糊涂。这是最糟糕的时候：他在情绪的低谷里，思维和意识却依旧保持着正常运转。加上下午睡了一觉，现在一点睡意都没有，脑子清醒的要死。

旗木卡卡西开始思考何去何从。  
他拿着带土落在车上的外套，外套里装着带土的手机。掏出来一看，是最新款的黑色5寸智能机，没开机密码，也没下什么app。大，新，时髦，贵，买回来却也只用电话和短信功能。倒是很符合一个32岁钱多没处花的公司董事。  
按理说他和带土住一间酒店，还是同一层楼的套间。把外套和手机直接拿给他就成了，再简单不过的事。只可惜这么简单一件事，却因为对象是带土就让卡卡西头痛了起来。  
他可不想去挑战单独面对宇智波带土。至少不要在今天。  
也许别人不好理解，但对于他来说跟宇智波带土见面好比老兵打仗，一个不小心就是要揭伤疤旧疾复发的。过去的几次偶遇里，他秉承一个成年人的理性美学，没当着狗仔队的面情绪失控已经算不错。但这不代表在没有人的地方他还能这么理性镇定。今天一早就收到公司那边的电话，劈头盖脸说了一堆内轮带人拉着他炒作之类之类的事。高层的态度是，既然照片也拍到了，再怎么澄清都是越抹越黑，目前也不清楚内轮带人突然跑到纽约来，还跟卡卡西住一间酒店是干嘛的。但不管怎样最好别跟对方再接触就是了。公司的新电影制作在即，花边新闻炒炒是可以，但摊上宇智波斑的心腹炒这就是玩火，谁知道那边打的什么主意。  
本来见到带土就够他心烦意乱，公司这边再一施压简直烦上加烦。昨晚喝得烂醉如泥，连路都走不直就是给人家普希金送回来的，吐了一晚上折腾到天亮才睡着。宿醉醒来就是下午了，谁想到一睁眼睛又看到宇智波带土那个冤家。结果这上一波酒精还没消化，精神上实在熬不住又只能开始下一波。  
他真不知道自己是怎么了。  
心想着这样下去不行，旗木卡卡西决定快刀斩乱麻，火速把外套和手机还了人家，然后赶紧换个酒店再也不见，让生活重新走上正轨。31岁，正是他事业如日中天的时候，他可再没资本像15年前那样把生活和前途搞得一塌糊涂，然后狼狈躲到别的地方去重新开始。  
想了半天，卡卡西脑子里有了个靠谱主意。酒店前台可以帮人保管东西，他把带土的外套手机放那儿，再在前台给他房间打一电话说说，让他得空自己来拿。这样既还了东西也不用面对面，多好。

 

浴室水声停了，那金白色头发的白人小模特下面围个浴巾就走了出来。内轮带人也已经洗好澡，他靠在沙发上，连内裤都没穿，就套了个浴衣心不在焉地换台。  
“Hey”  
白人小模特操着一口欧洲口音的英语叫他。内轮带人回过头去看，小模特皮肤真白，还是欧洲血统那种又薄又透的，可以看到皮下青色血管的那种白。  
“……Hey”  
内轮带人丢下遥控器，径直走上去把那小模特围的浴巾扯掉。模特的那根玩意儿也长得挺好看，它此刻处于半勃起状态，形状修长，颜色很浅，没有太多暴起的青筋，两颗蛋的颜色是粉的，四周覆盖着浅浅一层柔软的金白色阴毛。

……跟那个人还真是有几分像。  
只可惜小模特头发的白，是那种西欧血统的金白，而不是银白……如果是银白那就更像了……  
……不过把酒店房间灯关小后，金白和银白的细微差距也不明显……都是柔软平和的浅色……

产生这个想法后，带人只觉得浑身发热，身体来了股奇怪的劲儿，没穿内裤的下身也迅速勃起了，硬得发痛。他被自己身体的迅速反应着实吓了一跳。  
在一阵不可告人的，夹杂着罪恶与羞耻的兴奋中，他伸一只手去折腾揉捏小模特的阴茎，另一只手掐住对方脖子，把人家嘴唇往自己嘴唇上送。内轮带人用的手劲儿有点大，当然这里他是故意的，他窝了好几天的火，此刻明显带着不知针对谁的报复心理。  
小模特给他又掐又咬得有点受不了，没一会儿就半真半假挣扎了起来，无奈对方就是没有温柔的意思，自己力气又拼不过，只得用有点软有点虚的嗓音呻吟了起来，听着就好像求饶一样。  
谁知这么一求饶，却刚好戳中内轮带人心中某个不可告人的情愫。

带人眉头一皱，横腰就把那小模特整个人抱起来，狠狠往床上一摔。其实他和小模特几乎一般高，但带人的体格在同身高的男人里算是很结实的，力气也大。加上那小模特又是内轮公司旗下签的艺人，这场一夜情说好听点是约炮，说难听点就是自己送上门的潜规则。他没法反抗也不打算反抗，只好乖乖躺在床上抱个枕头，任由自己被分开腿，胡乱润滑了一下就被插了个通透。

说实话，作为一夜情对象内轮先生还是不错的。虽然他平时算不上特别温柔绅士那类，但至少不会像今天这么粗暴不讲理。还没插几个回合，带人就见那小模特一副快要不行的样子。低头一看，大概是润滑做得不好的原因，小模特疼得厉害，脸色发白满额头冷汗，连阴茎都是软的。两人结合的地方看着也是一片狼藉，连后穴的嫩肉被操得跟要翻出来一样，艳红艳红充着血。再往下看，那两瓣白屁股上还清清楚楚留着好几个红掌印，那是内轮带人方才“前戏”时又掐又拍留下的。  
小模特发出呜呜的声音，像是快被弄哭了一样。带人在性事上并不是什么施虐狂，但偏偏今天恶趣味得很。看那白发白肤的小模特被自己操的一塌糊涂，他心里某种无处发泄的情绪像是找到了缺口。小模特抬起头向他索吻，他却一把掐住对方的后脖颈，示意他翻过来趴着让自己从后面插。  
现在小模特背对着自己，露出线条紧实的白花花的后背与腰线。带人还掐着对方的后脖颈没有松手，小模特软软的浅色的头发有点长，蹭着带人的手指，像是搔痒一般。

带人闭上了眼睛。  
身下人的肉体又烫又柔软，顺从地被他压着，臣服一般用最脆弱敏感的地方包裹他的疯狂；身下人的呻吟是有点哑的，压抑的，像是轻声的呜咽也像是快乐的叹息。  
他放空思绪，大脑里只剩那呻吟与肉体的撞击声。他像是忘了自己在哪里，忘了如今何年何月；他像是回到了十五年前。

十五年前的一个夜晚也是这样。他们抱在一起，初次的性事让两个人都不好受，肉体上的愉悦并没有多少，却被心里拥有彼此的巨大快感冲得眼睛发红。十七岁的宇智波带土听着那痛苦而快乐的呻吟，任由它像海浪一样将自己淹没，然后叫出了那个名字。

“……卡卡西”

 

“…卡卡西……”  
带人达到了高潮。  
他回到现实，睁开眼望着酒店墙壁，高潮后巨大的空虚席卷了全身。  
他把阴茎从小模特身体里抽出，对方看起来真是给折腾 得够呛，只得软软地瘫在他身上。然而小模特汗涔涔的肉体带人也不讨厌，就任由他这么靠着。  
两人黏了一会儿，小模特忽然转过头，笑着问他刚刚高潮时脱口而出那句话是日语吗？是什么意思。

“It’s nothing.”  
带人笑着解释道。  
见带人无意多说，小模特也很知趣地没有再问。两人靠着聊了一会儿又赤身裸体地看了集付费成人电影。看到一半兴致又有点起来，便打算再战一炮。带人让小模特趴沙发上，屁股抬起来，自己站着，握着他的腰一个劲儿狠插。正爽到兴头呢，房间电话忽然响了。  
他本不打算理会，只是那电话铃声闹得实在烦，最后没办法只得伸手去拿听筒。

 

卡卡西拿着听筒等了半天，那边却一直没人接。心想着才十一点，这人大概是还没玩回来。刚打算挂电话那边却接了。

“Hello？”

“……是我。”

“……哦。”  
听到打来的是卡卡西，带土像是也愣了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“…你现在忙吗？”  
“…不忙，不过有个朋友来了。什么事？”  
他听着带土的声音从电话里传过来，还是那个既熟悉又陌生的嗓音，但是比平时要哑了那么一些，还带着细微的喘气和鼻音。卡卡西觉得有点奇怪，刚想问问带土是不是不舒服，却听见背景里还有另一个陌生男人像是痛苦又像是快乐的呻吟。

“……Fuck me harder……harder…！”

卡卡西忽然觉得像是有人拿着一盆冰水从他头上浇了上去。把他脑子里仅剩的一点的最后酒精作用给全部浇没了。  
他手有点发抖，估计要是说话声音也会是抖的。一种奇怪的凉意从脚心蔓延到指尖再到大脑，他整个人清醒了过来。  
卡卡西立刻明白了带土今晚约的是怎样一个“朋友”。

“哦，没事。”  
他马上就后悔自己说话了，因为他的声音真的是抖的，抖得不像话，一个音节几乎都要拆成三段说。那边带土听他声音不对劲儿似乎又说了些什么，但他一个字都没听进去。  
反应过来的时候他已经把电话挂了，挂完便转身就走，大跨步地跨过穿过旁边诧异的前台小姐，穿过大堂直往电梯。也许在外人看来这只是个行色匆匆赶着回房间的普通人，但只有旗木卡卡西自己知道有多狼狈，他狼狈如同十五年前逃走的自己一样。


	4. chapter 4

04  
在床上翻滚了十多个来回，卡卡西不得不承认他确实睡不着。

一看时间，一点整。他十一点到的房间，洗完澡十一点二十，又喝了点酒十一点半上床睡觉。掐指一算已在床上翻来覆去整整一个半小时，依旧毫无睡意。  
再一看日程表，明天八点就得开工。  
意识到这样下去是绝对不行，卡卡西开始积极寻找助眠方法。酒精和泡澡试过了，安眠药这东西医生早就不肯给他开，那么排除下来也只有最后一个选项。

……撸一管吧。  
性高潮有助于睡眠这个说法是否科学他不知道，不过至少每次和人搞，不管是在上面还是在下面，完事后他多半都得累到瘫在那儿装死人。对于旗木卡卡西的大脑来说，性高潮是一场空前的强制性放松，只有在这样的极度兴奋后的疲惫里，他才不得不什么都不想，直接倒头就睡。  
他从床头抽了卷纸，也没打算下床或者开灯。整个人躲在被窝里，把贴身的白t恤脱掉，卡卡西一只手伸进内裤里抓住自己的阴茎，轻轻按摩，上下撸动，另一只手则去拧自己已经硬了的乳头。  
身体开始热起来。  
他感受着自己的阴茎如何在手里勃起，并且变得越来越烫。他用指尖抠弄铃口，力道由轻变重，撸动茎体的频率越发地快，直到自己因为快感而忍不住浑身战栗，咬着枕头边射在了自己手上。  
高潮那一刻他再次见鬼般想起了那句“fuck me harder”。  
卡卡西不知道那个声音的主人是谁。十五年来内轮带人的花边新闻可一点不比他少，尤其是前两年开始，他接任了内轮公司的执行董事，自那时各种潜规则旗下艺人的八卦可谓层出不穷。卡卡西一边享受高潮后的虚脱，一边大脑里迅速浮现出无数关于那个声音的选项：迪达拉似乎是最可能的，毕竟这个年轻的摇滚歌手最常被拍到和带土一起出入公共场合；其次的刻意对象是他们公司那个红色披肩头发叫长门的艺人，虽然曝光度不高，但确实最近风头很劲；再者就是那个叫飞段的混血金发新人，身材和脸蛋条件都不错，又还是内轮公司最近重点捧的对象……

来来回回怀疑了一大圈，卡卡西忽然觉得自己有病。

且不说内轮带人是玩娱乐圈的，还是娱乐公司老总。在他这个位置，不知道多少想火想疯了的整天就琢磨怎么脱裤子上他床。这圈里表面装得正经光鲜，背地里为了星途干些脏脏的事那就是家常便饭，人家管这叫行规。这行规别说内轮带人要遵守，他旗木鹿惊自己不照样遵守着。  
再说了，就算内轮带人是个普通人，乐意跟谁打炮就跟谁打炮，乐意“约”哪个朋友就约。他旗木卡卡西还真管不着。

道理上说得通，但只愿感情上也能想通就好了。

从被窝里爬起来，又顺手把刚用来擦精液的纸巾丢进茶几旁的垃圾桶，卡卡西进浴室，拿冷水冲了把脸。  
他抬头看镜子里自己高潮后的脸。  
受遗传自老爸的斯拉夫血统影响，卡卡西有个西方人式的深眼窝，以及略东欧风格的，带着一点点驼峰的高鼻梁；但受纯正日本血统的母亲影响，他的整体脸部轮廓又偏向东方的柔和。再配上因为天生眼角下垂而显得有点慵懒的神情，让他这张脸看着确实挺特别。不过卡卡西天生缺少色素，不光头发是少有的银白色，皮肤也是没有血色那种白，配上同样浅色系的睫毛，不化妆的时候多少显得有点没精神。  
但是高潮后一切就有点不一样。  
镜子里刚高潮过的卡卡西，色调浅还是浅的，但皮肤不是平时那种浅得有点寡淡的白，而是发亮的，发红的；一双黑眼睛还是一样，透着股懒洋洋的无神，但又跟平时那种趾高气昂的感觉不同，反倒像是因为被折腾得快脱力而迷茫了起来。再往下看，他胸口皮肤透着一股粉红，两个刚被自己揉捏过乳头还硬着。为了追求快感早点高潮，他对自己下手有点狠，从乳头到乳晕都被自己又捏又掐，红了一大片。  
自从16岁发生某件事后，刚逃到欧洲的卡卡西过了很长一段怪乱来的日子。那个时期他也有不少“朋友”，当然都是在床上交流感情那种。不止一人曾告诉过他，他高潮时的样子“很有感染力”  
年轻的时候他不懂什么叫在性事上“很有感染力”，但后来年龄大了，床上经验越来越多，对“性”这个东西的捕捉能力逐渐变强，他也开始理解了一些。旗木卡卡西不太确定自己性向到底是什么，不过他这辈子喜欢的第一个人是个男的，青春期时期那方面的幻想也基本是和男的。虽然后来也跟女性交往过，但谈及上床还是更偏好男性多一些。既然姑且能算半个基佬，看男性的眼光自然也是基佬口味。  
一说到基佬审美下极具性感染力的男性，卡卡西脑海里便浮现出一个人。那个人两个小时前刚跟他说过话，因此卡卡西清晰记着他那把低沉的，还因为性快感而有些沙的嗓子。他又想起电话里背景音，那是另一个男人虚脱而呜咽的声音。

这样又虚又软，求饶一样的叫床声卡卡西也是听过的。多年来的同性性爱经验告诉他，当一个男人发出这样的声音时，他多半是已经高潮了不下三四次，双腿发软脑子发昏，没准都要到失禁边缘了。而那句“fuck me harder”则说明他还是被另一个男人活生生操成这样的。

而这个男人贴身穿戴的东西，此刻还留在他房间里。

卡卡西像受了什么蛊惑，他赤脚走回客厅，从衣柜里把那件外套取下来。那是件皮制的黑色夹克，款式很简单，确是很精细的大牌剪裁。卡卡西回想起宇智波带土穿着它的样子: 黑色皮革和铆钉设计显得有点生冷，但套在带土那副肉体上反而有种诡异的火热感；外套的码稍微有点小，扣子一扣就让带土整块胸肌看起来特别有料，还衬得他肩膀宽厚，腰线结实，颇有点欧美人式的倒三角身材的味道。  
放眼娱乐圈，宇智波带土那张脸确实不能算一等一的帅，但至少在旗木卡卡西眼里，他那俱肉体绝对是上乘货。  
…至少没有第二个男人能让卡卡西一想到他的裸体，就浑身发热口干舌燥。

回过神来，卡卡西才发现刚射过的老二现在又硬了。更可悲的是，之前自慰只是为了快点睡着，而现在他是真的想要。为了自慰而自慰和欲火焚身想自慰又是完全两码事了。他只觉得有把暗火从下身一股劲儿烧到了耳朵，不用照镜子他也知道自己浑身皮肤一定比刚才红的还厉害。  
卡卡西自暴自弃去行李里翻震动棒和润滑剂。他被性欲冲昏了头脑，单纯的阴茎高潮已经远远不够了。他想要更深的，更有力的，能让他整个下身，从小腹到盆骨到大腿内侧一直到膝盖都为之颤抖发虚的强烈高潮。  
他拿两个枕头放在床中央，把腹部枕在枕头上趴下去，这么一来就像有个人把他的臀部托起来了一样。用手指扣了一大把润滑剂，卡卡西努力让自己的后穴尽可能多的沾满那粘稠的液体。随后他用两根手指，模仿阴茎抽插的动作，来来回回在洞里进出。不一会儿穴口的肌肉就慢慢放松了下来，润滑剂伴随着快速抽插发出让人脸红的声音。  
卡卡西忽然想起，这管新的润滑剂还是那日和带土一起在便利店买的。那次偶遇的刚开始两人相处得还算正常的，可后来带土也不知是吃错什么药，突然就是一句“你又是准备去给谁操啊？”  
想到这里，他身体袭上某种羞耻而伴随着浓烈罪恶感的，既让他自我厌弃却又欲罢不能的兴奋。  
带土留下的夹克外套还放在床头柜上。

卡卡西也不知自己是怎么想的，忽然就伸手把那外套拿了过来，枕到自己脑袋下。下一秒他深吸一口气，外套上淡淡的烟味挤入鼻腔，等那烟味消失后随即而来的，则是带土肉体的味道。

——好像脑子里蹿上一团火。

随便涂了点润滑剂，卡卡西便握着那跟仿阴茎形状的按摩棒往自己里面捅，还是整根地埋进去。穴口和肠道一下子被撑开其实挺疼，生理角度来说绝不会让快感最大化，但卡卡西却因为这种有点粗暴的插入方式感到一种病态的满足感。  
他也不是喜欢痛，只是被这样马虎粗鲁地插入，会让他想到十五年前的夜晚，他人生里第一场性爱。

也不知道是因为疼痛还是快感，卡卡西觉得整个下身都已虚软了起来。他用有点颤抖的手打开按摩棒的开关，直接拨到最大档，巨大的快感瞬间刺激得他浑身一个激灵，失声叫了出来——

“………带土…”

 

内轮带人忽然醒了。  
他觉得口干舌燥，胸口和背后也热得都是汗。白人小模特赤裸着全身睡在他被窝里，胳膊还搭在他身上。房间里气温本来就高，现在两个肉体蹭在一起，就更是热得让人受不了。  
带人起身想去喝点水，奈何那小模特手死死压在他胸口，没办法他只好把那条白胳膊推掉，力气使的还有点大，结果小模特一下就给他弄醒了。  
“……What’s up?”  
小模特半睁着眼睛看他，声音沙哑又疲惫，想要撑着身子起来却半天坐不起来。也是难怪他这么累，被情绪不好的内轮带人重手重脚折腾到凌晨，没好好润滑直接上垒不说，还是三次全内射。被插到再也射不了东西只能失禁都不算完，最后又被逼得后面塞了大号震动棒，继续给他舔了半小时。  
带人也不理他，就是自己起床换了件干净T恤 又穿上了裤子。小模特看他这样子有点怕，想到圈里都说这位老板情绪喜怒无常，生怕自己是做了什么惹他不高兴。毕竟能不能借着公司赞助到时装周上露个脸，全得仰仗他高不高兴。  
这边刚想再说点什么，结果那边从桌上拿着香烟和火机对他晃晃，意思是就是出去抽一根，小模特这才放心地继续回去睡。

跑到酒店走廊的吸烟区，点了烟大吸一口，尼古丁随着鼻腔进入大脑，这感觉实在让人精神放松。内轮带人欠这口烟欠了大半天，这下终于抽到只觉得神清气爽，一晚上的暴躁情绪也好了不少。  
从下午开始他就积了满肚子无名火，不过跟小模特干了一炮后确实好了不少。一方面对方上下活儿都不错，一爽起来转移注意力，脑子慢慢也能不去想那些烦心事了；另一方面小模特长得跟那谁其实有点微妙的像，而看着一个长得跟那谁很像的人跪着舔他老二求他“fuck me harder”，最后还被干得爽到失禁加带哭腔求饶，对于此刻的内轮带人来说简直是大仇得报沉冤得雪。下午观看那谁和一个毛子事后现场时积攒的怒气，也像是终于找到了一个小小的宣泄出口。  
内轮先生觉得，对于自己在床上如此重口味，还一再要求对方被操时喊“fuck me harder”这件事，那小模特估计觉得单纯就是他个人性癖比较变态。而其间真正缘由，怕是外人想破脑袋都想不到的。比起被看穿那自己都没脸承认的无端情愫，他倒宁愿被旗下艺人在背后议论他性变态。  
想到别人死活都是看不出自己那点小心思的，内轮先生就觉得松了一口气，一种夹杂着罪恶与羞耻的成就感也更加强烈了。然而沉浸在奇怪快感里的内轮先生也许没有意识到，用幻想操人家一顿这种方式来报复一个男人，简直毫无逻辑。

舒爽地抽完了一整支烟，内轮带人决定回房间继续睡觉，一边往回走一边回味白发白肤小模特高潮时哭泣的脸，他只觉得爽得想再来一根。趁着大晚上走廊没人又抽完一根，这下神经彻底舒坦，睡意也回来了。结果走到房门口一摸兜才发现，妈的这次老惦记着要带打火机，这下火机带了房卡没带。  
敲了下房门里面半天没反应，估计是房间门太厚，小模特累了睡得又太熟听不到。大半夜的总归是不好意思用力砸门，没办法内轮带人只好下楼去前台。  
登记好房号也拿了卡，准备回去好好睡觉，前台小姐却忽然问他是不是姓内轮，还说今晚11点的时候有个姓旗木的客人在前台给他打电话来着，挺奇怪的。本来说是捡到了他的外套手机，要把失物寄存在前台，结果给带人房间打了电话也通了，没说几句却突然却挂了，然后一句没交代就直接走人，神情奇怪不说还把失物也一并带走了。  
前台小姐这么一讲带人也觉得挺奇怪的。本来十一点多的时候卡卡西给他打电话，他就想着估计是要来还外套手机的。本来都打算先把眼前的事停停收拾一下等他上来，结果讲了两句不相干的，忽然又说没事还挂电话了。当时他就觉得有点莫名奇妙，但只想着八成是那边突然有点什么走不开，没准之后会再打过来的。跟小模特做完后有点困，也就没去没去细想了，但现在前台特意跟他一提，他也越想越觉得不对劲。  
除了挂电话这点很奇怪以外，带人觉得卡卡西说话的方式也有点微妙的不自然。虽然具体他也说不出到底哪点不自然，硬要说的话大概是跟平常那游刃有余的懒调子不像，所以听着略失真。再仔细一想，又隐约觉得卡卡西最后一句似乎说地还有点抖，虽然就是三个字不太明显，但带人还是确信自己没听错  
直觉告诉他，卡卡西肯定是有点事，而且应该不是手头走不开之类的。  
越想越觉得不对劲，越觉得不对劲就越要想。恶性循环了一会儿内轮带人就觉得这真是没法让人好好睡觉了。更糟糕的是他已经由想变成了想象，什么事情一旦想象开了就没个边儿了。于是这会儿内轮带人的思想感情瞬间单纯觉得不对劲儿，到生出了几分担心。  
旗木卡卡西素来是个遇事冷静理性的人，太理智以至于内轮带人从小就觉得，这世界上没什么卡卡西处理不了的事。就比如当年小带土在机场走丢都快吓哭了，结果愣是比他还小的卡卡西把他找到了。从小就这么厉害的卡卡西这回却听着这么不淡定，带人就想，那得是遇见了多大的事啊。

……他打电话的时候都十一点了，别是碰见什么坏人了吧。  
啊呸。  
脑子里刚冒出这个想法，下一秒带人就想抽自己两巴掌清醒清醒。还坏人呢。他旗木卡卡西一米八一的大老爷们儿，又不是什么小姑娘，脑子厉害不说，还从小跟着他爸又是剑道又是跆拳道的。哪个坏人这么厉害欺负得了他？  
…等等，如果那是个两米多高的坏人呢。

说时迟那时快，内轮带人脑子里顿时勾画出了一个形象：那人白色头发，有着足足比自己高了三个头的海拔。只穿了个浴袍，头发上还滴着水珠，壮硕的胸大肌就这么袒露出来，大腿间晃荡着的东西看得他心惊肉跳。  
但不对啊，今晚看那毛子哥的样子，人似乎还不错的。  
…可不怕一万就怕万一呢。  
内轮先生忽然想起，很早前不知是从哪儿听说的，毛子爷们儿都爱喝酒，喝了酒就爱打老婆。两米毛子哥壮硕如斯，就算平时脾气好，万一今天在外面喝醉了要家庭暴力，卡卡西那181cm 67.5kg的“小身板儿”反抗的了么。  
毛子哥的200+cm和小毛子哥的200+mm真暴力起来，那都不叫强奸了，得叫谋杀。

 

卡卡西侧躺在床上，只觉得浑身发虚，活像刚蒸了几小时高温桑拿似的。他方才经历了至少两次极其猛烈的前列腺高潮，如今整个下半身，尤其小腹盆骨大腿内侧一带都是酸软的。按摩棒电量已经耗完了，但还插在他后面，润滑剂糊在穴口和股沟上又粘又腻。伸手把那根按摩棒取出来，卡卡西已觉得耗尽了浑身大半力气，就算后面还一片狼藉，他也实在没有任何体力再去做清洗工作了。  
如今没了体力，精神又因为性快感而放松了许多，卡卡西瞬间就觉得困得不行，眼皮一合拢就要睡着。他睡得迷迷糊糊，却隐约觉得好像听到有人在外面敲门。  
本来想着大概是幻觉，就算不是幻觉也装睡不理好了。谁知道外面那人死活不肯走，越敲越带劲儿，最后索性还从佯装礼貌的敲门变成了砰砰砰砰地砸门了。  
他一边小声骂fuck一边撑着身子起来。他连内裤都没穿，就在下面裹了条小浴巾。房间里一片狼藉，避孕套，润滑液，以及还湿漉漉的按摩棒就放在床头，屋里一大股精液的味道。但卡卡西顾不得这么多了，此刻他只想赶快把外面的人打发走了，然后回去继续睡觉。  
砸门声越来越响越来越快，卡卡西一边拖长了声音冲外面喊“coming”，一边懒洋洋挪去开门——

 

总说人生如戏，戏如人生。其实混娱乐圈和混人生一样，最重要一点就是随时保持优雅，镇定，从容，理智。不论你是在电梯里遭遇某个三番五次抢你最佳主角的宿敌，打车时撞到传说中靠潜规则上位的新人与他的金主；出门时发现拐角处戴着墨镜行踪可疑的狗仔队；在便利店刚好抓到15年未见的小学同学买套。  
…又或者满身精液味，内衣都没穿只裹了条浴巾，去给惦记了十几年的初恋开门。还是在刚闻着人家衣服想着人家声音自慰了一小时的情况下。

镇定是一种生活态度，理性是一种行为美学。

内轮带人上下打量半裸的旗木鹿惊，目光扫过他白皙的，泛着粉色的胸膛，最终停留在还在勃起状态的嫩红色乳头上。他想起半小时前操那小模特的时候，小模特的胸口也是这么又白又粉。他那时边幻想着这是卡卡西胸口边高潮了，谁想到两小时后居然就看到了货真价实的。  
内轮先生忽然觉得一阵诡异的不自在，活像是自己做了什么坏事要被揭露了一样。  
“咳，不请我进去吗？”  
带人为掩饰尴尬赶紧假装咳嗽了两声，只希望自己千万别脸红才好。站在门边的卡卡西瞪大了平时从来睁不大的眼睛，看上去受到的惊吓一点不比他少。  
“啊…哦你来最好了，我正想着怎么还你东西呢。”  
卡卡西愣了几秒就也反应过来了，从门口挪开身子招呼带土进来。


	5. Chapter 5

“…那个…你没…发生什么吧？”

发生什么？

卡卡西一边努力咀嚼带土这句话的含义，一边倚靠装成整理房间的样子，想要把床头柜上那堆犯罪证据给处理掉。润滑剂和安全套还好解释，但湿漉漉的按摩棒要是被宇智波带土看到，他大概这辈子都不用再做人了的。

不过除了这三样东西外，眼下更可怕的东西是那件刚闻着自慰过的，还被他揉的皱巴巴的，带土的外套。

“卡卡西？”

“……旗木卡卡西?”

“——嗯？”

看卡卡西半天不答应，又还一副心神不宁的样子，内轮带人心中感觉越发不佳，一颗悬着的心不但没放下来反而更上去了。

“你没事？”

“没，没事儿啊。能有什么事。”

卡卡西眯起眼睛笑了笑，顺便一个闪身蹿到床头柜旁边，用身子把柜子上那堆东西挡了起来。不出他所料，只见内轮带人忽地眼光就落到了床头柜那一带，还皱着个眉头，神情显得相当复杂。

卡卡西在心里暗暗叫苦，自己心太急反而欲盖弥彰。

“那什么，你也别光站着。坐吧，坐坐坐”

他本想招呼带土去沙发椅上休息，顺便给自己一个空闲好迅速把那根按摩棒丢进柜子里。结果带土半响没反应，眉目间的神情相当玩味，许久才丢出句“没事，时间也不早了。我拿了手机和外套就走了。”

……对啊，外套…

等等外套呢……

卡卡西低头往那满是狼藉的床上一扫，还真没看见带土那件皮夹克，再往衣架沙发上看也没找到。他心里大叫不好，完了，这外套只能是给他塞被窝里了。

假设只是单纯揉得皱巴巴还好解释，最多道个歉之后给他送干洗店就是。问题是把人家的外套塞自己被窝里贴着肉睡觉，实在怎么想怎么变态。

“那个…”

他一边把手背到后面抓起那根按摩棒，一边对带土笑。

“我昨天开了瓶百加德，你要不要来点？”

“……怎么突…”

“——还是我从一朋友那里弄的，私藏品不出售，真的不尝尝？”

带土再次上下打量了他一番，满脸的莫名其妙更重了。卡卡西看他神色凝重，心里想着完了完了，要是这人真的起疑非得跑到他身后看他一看，这张31岁的老脸可真是不用要了。

好在带土虽然表情还是臭得让人头疼，却始终没有做下一步行动。

“也不是不行…”

“…..那麻烦你去弄点冰？自动冰器就在过道上，你顺着走廊一直往下走就看得到。然后我呢，也顺便……”他伸手指了指自己下身包着的浴巾，“…也顺便收拾收拾，刚洗完澡还没来得及换衣服。”

“…房卡就在桌子上。”

没想到这人很难得地听了卡卡西话，真拿了房卡出去。

 

眼见着宇智波带土出了门，卡卡西才松了一口气。火急火燎地把那根按摩棒往抽屉里一塞，然后从沙发上又拿了内裤背心短裤迅速穿上，又把地上几张擦过精液的纸巾丢到垃圾桶里。做完这一切便去被窝里翻带土那件外套，刚翻出来一抬头，差点没把他吓死。

——带土不知什么时候已经回来了，正站在门边盯着他看，他俩差点撞了个满怀。

“忘带冰桶了。”

 

卡卡西愣住了。

他做贼似地把那件外套从被子里掏出来，而再怎么解释都像掩饰。带土看上去也很迷惑，皱着眉毛，眼睛微妙地半眯起来了，却也没针对那皱巴巴的外套提问。

“觉得有点冷，顺手就借来穿穿，你不介意吧？”

“冷？”

“是啊，纽约昼夜温差挺大的。那什么……你也记得多穿点。”卡卡西一边摆手招呼带土坐下，一边急着想转移话题。却见那人一副心不在焉，只一个劲对着房间里的犄角旮旯东张西望。

“怎么了？”

见带土一个劲儿冲着浴室看，卡卡西问道。

“咳……”

卡卡西又叫了几声，带土方才回过神来。不过回是回过神来了，视线却还是盯着浴室的。又盯了会儿，他冷不丁来了一句：“啊，你介意我用用洗手间吗？”

他俩对视了一秒。

“不介意啊。你去吧。”

“不介意？”

带土挑了挑眉毛，似是卡卡西刚说了什么不可置信的事。

“这有什么好介意的，你快去吧。”

卡卡西正巴不得带土去上个厕所，好给他一个时间空闲整理整理屋子里的“罪证”，没想到带土只是又盯着他看了看，然后莫名其妙说了句：“哦那算了，其实也不是很急。”

说罢，他又继续在房间里东张西望了起来，望得卡卡西是心口直跳，生怕屋子里还有什么没收拾的东西给他看了去。奇怪的是这人倒也没怎么在桌子柜子上细看，反倒一个劲儿地瞅床底，甚至还推窗户往外面看，也不知道他在找个什么鬼。

 

带土回过头，只见卡卡西已经把酒给他倒好了。带土看着他裸露出来的那一小块肩膀，只觉得他皮肤还有点发红，而房间里温度并没有高到哪去。

他从卡卡西手里接过酒，囫囵就一口喝了个干净。卡卡西笑着问他味道怎么样，他才发现自己喝得就好像喝水一样，什么味道都没尝出来。

卡卡西不知出于什么原因，也一口把玻璃杯里的酒喝干了。于是他站起来给自己加了点，又给带土加了点。他们并排坐在酒店床上，一言不发地喝酒。按理说这样的情景本该是非常诡异的，可此刻的带土甚至没有心情去考虑这一点。

这支酒的度数不低，带土把鼻子凑到杯子前就能够闻到浓烈的酒精味道。

然而就算被酒精盖着，屋子里和卡卡西身上精液的气息，依旧准确无误刺激着带土的神经中枢。

他一杯一杯地灌酒，只盼着脑子快点迷糊，好把想象里那些旗木卡卡西和两米毛子的成人片段赶紧抹掉。想到这里他又有点莫名其妙地委屈：藏什么藏，有什么好藏的，又不是没看过你们事后现场。

看卡卡西开门时那一脸惊慌，带土立刻脑子里浮现出一个词：捉奸。但他立刻又觉得这个形容有的问题不止一点。

但如果屋子里的是那个两米毛子，卡卡西又何必这么藏着掩着。带土想，这两人的关系暗示地还不够明显吗？就算是傻瓜也看的其中所以然来，又何必对他宇智波带土瞒着。再说这毛子现在又不在圈里混了，也没什么见不得人的。

还是说……

带土忽然心里一沉。

没准这个刚跟卡卡西搞过的压根不是毛子，而是另外什么人。

没准这个人不一般。带土有点阴暗地想，又没准这个人他还认识，所以卡卡西开门开得大大方方，一看来者是带土就慌了阵脚了。

他呆坐着，不敢再往下想了。

脑海里突然出现今天临走前白绝玩味的表情。他说：“你别忘了，旗木卡卡西十几岁时就懂这个道理了，他当年怎么做的，现在就还能这么做。”

 

“你怎么了？”卡卡西看他表情不对劲，有点不放心。后来一想带土这一杯杯地也快把一瓶酒喝得见底了，而这人素来酒品不好，再这么喝下去怕是要有麻烦。

“啊，酒没有了。你再给我倒点。”

说罢，带土便摇摇晃晃起身想给自己倒酒，卡卡西叹了口气，把杯子从他手里抢过来，说“你喝多了，我送你回房间吧。”

“你这人怎么这么小气，喝你几口酒。”带土皱眉，便要去抢卡卡西手上的酒瓶，怎奈这酒后劲上来了，他晕忽忽地压根把握不好身体平衡。

卡卡西想躲，没想到带土一个使劲就抓住了他右手手腕，力气还偏偏大得要死，像是故意在跟他较着劲儿呢。卡卡西边试着挣脱，边又问带土房间多少号，表示要送他回去，听得带土当时心里就是一阵烦，索性酒杯和酒瓶都不要了，另一只手把卡卡西左手手腕也抓了。没想到给床单绊了一下，两个人哐当一下，一起摔倒了床上。这一摔倒好，那剩下半瓶酒整个全撒卡卡西身上了，从脸到胸口湿漉漉地全是酒。卡卡西皱了皱眉，让带土赶紧松手。带土喝得晕乎乎睡意正浓，又觉得卡卡西床挺舒服的，卡卡西本人身上的肉压起来也挺舒服的。只可惜卡卡西这人一直嘀嘀咕咕略吵，如果能把他嘴巴堵上就好了。

可惜现在两只手都用来握卡卡西手腕了腾不出来。不过没关系，他的嘴还是闲着的嘛。带土一边觉得这办法确实可行，一边就用自己嘴巴去堵卡卡西嘴巴。果然，卡卡西当下就不说话了。卡卡西嘴唇是软的，还有酒香味，真好。

 

 

 

 

醒过来的时候带土只听到浴室里哗啦啦的水声，一看手机十几个未接来电，全是白绝的。又一看时间，早上十点十分，外头的阳光照进来，天气不错。

带土刚打算拨回去给白绝，没想到那边自己就拨回来了。

“祖宗！你人呢？人呢！人呢！”

“………不是还有二十分钟吗，我这就过来。”带土这才想起昨天白绝发短信跟他讲今天十点半有个片子要拍。不过那时候他满脑子都是卡卡西卡卡西两米毛子两米毛子，连这片子要拍什么和谁拍都没看清楚。

水声停了，白人小模特裹着浴巾走出来，笑着说了句morning！又问他“How’s your last night?”

这一问把带土问懵了，半天反应不过来什么叫“How’s your last night？”。白人小模特见他还在装傻，笑着推了他一把，用又兴奋又有点色情的语调抛出一句“……He’s much hotter than I thought！”

带土刚睡醒脑子晕的要死，尚没反应过来小模特口中那个所谓很hot的“He”是个什么鬼。事实上他脑袋一片浆糊，几乎是半失忆的状态，连自己昨晚发生了什么都不太记得。

好，让我们来整理一下一切的经过。

首先，我莫名奇妙跑进了旗木卡卡西房间，带土想。然后我撞到了一个几乎半露着鸟的两米毛子，毛子说卡卡西“累得”动不了，睡着了。然后毛子让我们一起去吃饭，还没到饭店我觉得这饭没法吃了，于是跑回来跟人约了个炮。炮完之后接到旗木卡卡西的电话，电话里他欲言又止似是情绪不对，于是我不知道出于什么心态又跑到他房间了，然后直觉和证据都告诉我这人刚跟做过，但是房间里没人所以不知道那是谁，再然后我们各怀鬼胎喝起了酒。

而最后的结果，按照小模特的说法，应该是卡卡西把喝醉的他送回了房间。

 

然而从他喝醉到卡卡西把他送回房间这期间发生了什么，就谁也不知道了。唯一能够供带土推测的，只有小模特那句说得既八卦又淫荡异常的“how‘s your last night?”

带土越想越觉得最好还是别往下想。于是他从被子里钻出来打算洗个澡，刚起身忽然觉得不对。

啊，等等。为什么屁股痛痛的？

小模特看他边皱眉边伸手揉屁股，先是啧啧啧了几声，然后摊手表示“That happens.”接着，带土脑子里忽然浮现起昨天白绝那张贱兮兮的脸。

 

“小祖宗，”白绝拿着那张偷拍了他和卡卡西的报纸问，

“你别是真和旗木卡卡西约炮了吧？”

“你现在屁股疼不疼啊？”

 

“Come on！Come on！” 

带土这下终于反应过来了。他好像见鬼一样盯着小模特看，嘴巴因为惊吓半天合不上。

“I never do the bottom！”

小模特见他这模样，耸耸肩又笑了，说：“…..Well，then you must love him so much.”

 

 

到摄影棚比原定计划晚了快半个小时。不出所料白绝一见着他就叫苦连天，直呼祖宗祖宗祖宗你这是要我命。带土也没心情跟他扯，直接问他要了工作安排就去找化妆师。结果前脚还没迈出去，后脚就被白绝拽了回来。

白绝盯着他的脸看了一圈，压低声音问道，“老实说，你昨晚跟人玩到几点？”

带土被他盯得心虚，忙把他手扯开，“什么玩到几点啊？”

“小祖宗你可别想瞒过你绝叔叔。”白绝一边嘎嘎干笑几声，一边拍了拍他的脸蛋，直拍的吧唧响。

“你自己去照照镜子，”白绝说，“满脸的纵欲过度说的不是你还能是谁。你玩成这样要怎么拍片子？”

带土小时候就老被白绝捏脸摸头地唠叨，导致他长大了尤其烦这样。于是他一把打掉白绝的手，不耐烦地说，“……化妆师弄弄不就好了。”

说完，他便再懒得理白绝，直接跑到化妆师那边去了。坐到镜子前一看，只觉得：靠，白绝说的还真没错。

镜子里他眼睛下面有点乌青，脸因为熬夜有点水肿，头发还乱的跟个什么似的。当然这些靠妆遮一遮都没问题，要命的是他嘴唇偏偏还有点红有点肿，一看就是不知道被谁咬的。

过了一会他化好妆了，闲的无聊便四下看。只见白绝似乎是在打电话，挂了电话便往带土这边走，好像有事要跟他说。带土正因为昨晚的事烦着呢，又估计白绝八成是唠叨让他别和卡卡西约炮云云，于是挥手让他到时候再说不迟。但白绝这回倒是挺锲而不舍的，又强调了一遍，说是正事，现在就要告诉他。结果白绝还没开口，就听到摄影师叫着人齐了人齐了，开拍。

 

带土今天要拍的是品牌的内衣广告代言，跟他合作的女艺人也是内轮公司旗下的，叫小南。虽说名义上带土还算小南小姐的老板，但就算这样，跟她合作还是不见得轻松的到哪里去。小南比带土大了几岁，出道又比他早了将近十年，当然这些都不算什么，关键是这女人性格实在厉害。如果说有什么比性格厉害的女人更难缠，大概就是长得漂亮又性格厉害的女人。

既然拍的是内衣广告，当然是免不了脱的。这方面小南小姐不愧是非常具有专业素养的，脸不红心不跳，穿了个紫色内衣就上阵了。今年时装周一大流行色系是紫色，而小南小姐恰好是酷爱紫色系的。当然带土也酷爱紫色的，这点从他满衣柜的配色就可以看出来，因此常有时尚点评人说，圈里比小南小姐更爱紫色的大概也只有内轮带人了。这一季风骚紫正当走红，而内轮带人和小南都是走性感挂的，早年也闹过点小绯闻，找他俩一起代言确实挺有炒作价值的。

 

要说带土和小南也是合作过不少次了的，加上两人也都混了几十年的，专业素质都在那里。这次的内衣广告是情侣主题，主题还是“lust”。这样的题材必然是要拍的非常肉欲的，不然也不会找内轮带人和小南这样的好肉体做模特。不过带土还是觉得这次比他想象中的尺度还要大，有好几张小南小姐直接就是上半身全裸出镜，而带土从后面搂着她，用自己肌肉结实的胳膊遮住她36D胸口的关键部位。

拍了几套大尺度后中场休息，小南小姐穿上内衣，面无表情地回过头说：“你刚才顶到我了。”

带土耸耸肩，表示他也没办法。小南小姐于是抽了张纸巾给他，意思是让他赶紧去厕所撸出来。

这种事情稍微有点经验的女艺人早就司空见惯，毕竟对方，男人嘛…

带土接过纸巾，嘟嘟囔囔说了声谢了，刚准备去洗手间，又冷不丁问了一句，“你家那位不介意？”

小南小姐还是面无表情地看他，半天才开口，“我们都觉得，你还是该归到基佬那挂。”

 

 

剩下的拍摄都进行的很顺利，原定到下午的计划中午前就搞定了，因此场地正好提前让给下一波人。刚一收工，带土就见又是一批人捧设备进来了，还听着那帮人嘟嘟囔囔说着什么现在的艺人真是的，一个两个不是耍大牌就是迟到。

看着看着带土只觉得那帮人里有几个很是眼熟。定睛一瞧，走在后面那个满脸苦相一个劲儿打电话的不就是旗木卡卡西的助理大和吗？

带土皱眉，扭过头看白绝。白绝摊摊手，说“本来另一个代言找的再不斩的。结果似乎他那小男友生了场大病，要调养。于是那家伙直接就把代言推掉，今天中午就飞南方了…如果不填个人上来就算千手那边违约，所以就换成旗木卡卡西咯。”

说罢，他又加了句：“我本来要跟你讲的，是你不要听嘛……”

带土白了他一眼，“算了算了，赶紧收东西撤吧，免得一会儿见到他又要被狗仔队乱写。”

白绝笑，“怎么忽然就不想看到了，前几天不是还一起甜蜜同游曼哈顿吗？”

“你少给我贫嘴。”带土又恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后收拾了东西就打算走。结果白绝只是拖拖拉拉地，一个劲儿说“不急，不急，慢慢来。”其结果是带土还没出摄影棚，忽然就被人拦住了。

回头一看，竟然是大和。

“咳，内轮先生。”

大和看上去比带土和卡卡西要小点，不过他干经纪人这行也已经十多年了。如今他负责的艺人除了卡卡西以外，还有漩涡家的鸣人小子。本身卡卡西就不是个好伺候的主了，偏偏又摊上个漩涡家的小少爷，也亏得大和一直都处理得不错。

“内轮先生，这是我们第一次见吧。”大和笑了笑伸出手，带土也礼貌性地回握了一下。“我是旗木先生的助理，大和。以后还多指教了。”

他又转身看向一旁站着的白绝，两人礼貌地相视一笑，也握了握手。

“旗木先生和内轮先生年轻的时候也一起拍过电影，嘛……虽然隔了挺多年了，但相信你们这次合作，一定还是非常有默契的。”

说罢，大和又笑了笑。

 

“等等…合作？什么合作？”

带土一脸见鬼地扭过头去看白绝，白绝摊手只是笑，又对大和说，“抱歉，时间有点紧，还没来得及跟内轮先生细讲。”

“哦，哦哦哦。”大和虽然笑得有点尴尬，但还是马上回过神来，说，“那不急不急，反正一会儿旗木先生也快到了，到时候你们自己谈，自己谈。”说罢他便又忙着到一边接电话去了。

 

带土把白绝拉到角落里。

“什么情况？什么什么合作？你给我说清楚。”

白绝只是笑着摊手，说“我本来要跟你讲的嘛，是你自己不听，电话也打不通……”

带土又瞪了他一眼，问，“谁的主意？老头子？”

白绝耸肩，算是默认了。

“行，那你把电话给我，我自己跟老头子说。”

他还没来得及把电话抢过来，就听着摄影棚入口一阵骚动。带土顺着骚动看过去，只看到一堆黑压压的脑袋里有一个白毛，翘得乱七八糟的。不是旗木卡卡西还能是谁。

带土只觉得屁股好像又痛了。


	6. Chapter 6

时间倒回至今天早上十点，旗木卡卡西是被手机吵起来的。

他极少把自己号码给别人，工作上的联络百分之八十都是交由大和去做，而会打这个手机的，基本都是几个走比较近的朋友了。

他一看来电显示：桃地再不斩。

才接电话，卡卡西就听的那边吵得要死，全是噪音，不知是信号不好还是有人在大声嚷嚷。吵就算了，还半天听不到一句完整话。而他正好宿醉又烦着呢，直接就想一挂了之回去睡觉了。

结果那边忽然传来一个特别温柔甜美的声音，一口一个是旗木先生，旗木前辈吗？别说听着还挺受用。卡卡西立刻反应过来，这应该是再不斩的小男朋友，白。

“啊，是我，有什么事吗？”

“再不斩先生去拿酒了！马上就过来了，您再等等。”

过了一会儿卡卡西听到背景音里有人在用墨西哥口音的西班牙语嚷嚷，又听着一个带着澳洲口音的大嗓门嚷嚷了回去。这口音，不是桃地再不斩还能是谁。 卡卡西被震得耳膜发疼，只好把手机拿远了些。

 

“你小子怎么还没起床！”

终于听到句完整话了。

“………睡得晚…”

即使透过手机，卡卡西也能听出再不斩似乎兴致不错，连吐字里都透着股意气风发的劲儿在里面。那不废话么，卡卡西想。这人和之前一直和白纠纠结结搞不清楚，如今终于心意相通又对外公开了关系，正是被爱情滋润得如鱼得水的时候，哪有不高兴的理由。

“你这样不行啊！醉生梦死啊！”

“…………你们去哪儿了？怎么那么吵”

卡卡西又听到手机对面一声颇有异域风情的热情大呼，似是招呼再不斩快去喝酒。

“哈哈，墨西哥！”

“……不错啊，好好玩。”

“哎我说，”那边像是正在兴头上，开起玩笑也没个边了的，“我听你这声音，大概昨晚也‘好好玩’过了吧。”

“………”

“不会是跟你的那谁吧？搞了半天那‘低调同游曼哈顿心情佳’不是炒作，是真的啊？”

卡卡西一时间竟被他说的哑口无言，只得打呵呵混过去，“你们二人世界就好好二人世界，看什么八卦杂志，当心把你们家小姑娘教坏了。说起来你们家小姑娘满18没有啊，带个未成年人到处喝酒当心给你抓起来。”

“行了行了不跟你贫了。”再不斩听他口气似是心情不好，索性不再逗他了，“我跟你说正事呢。本来这次时装周我有个代言，但现在嘛………你知道的……”

再不斩和白这次说是去南方疗养，但认识他们的都知道这俩月初就偷偷登记了，明摆着就是度蜜月去的。

“……哦，你忙着谈恋爱去了，所以让我帮你干活是不？”

“旗木卡卡西，你这么说就伤人了啊！这个代言我可是千方百计帮你争取下来的，知道为什么吗？”

说到一半，只见又是一个电话进来，是卡卡西的助理大和。行了，本来想着今天在床上赖一白天的，看来没什么希望了。

“……为什么？”

“这季度他们家找了两个新代言，一个是我，另一个你猜是谁？”

“……猜不到。”

“还能是谁，你梦中情人！”

“………”

“………”

“这忙我帮不了，想都别想。”

说罢卡卡西就要挂电话，结果被再不斩叫住了，直接抛出一句：“公司已经答应了。”

再不斩本来不是木叶娱乐的艺人，但他和原来公司闹翻了，去年刚转签到了这边。

听卡卡西半天没声音，他也沉默了一会儿，再开口声音严肃不少。

“我说，你总是这么避着他也不是回事对吧？而且现在公司决定让你回日本发展了，和他早晚低头不见抬头见的。”

“而且吧……”那边忽然压低了声音，“都我们这把年纪的人了……还有什么好放不下放不下的，过去怎样不重要，关键是现在要活的好。你就说我和白吧……如果早一点……嘛，不过好再我想通地不晚；你的话呢，其实也不晚的。”

卡卡西觉得再不斩说的有道理。

他们早年有过一点摩擦，那时候他和再不斩在不同公司，因为立场的问题弄的不太愉快过。那之后再不斩直接和公司闹翻了，先是被雪藏了好一段日子，后来又断了合约。如果不是白一直在后面支持他，怕是也没法有今天了。不过再不斩这个人倒是很豁达，并没有因为过去的事和卡卡西成仇家，两人后来反倒成了挺不错的朋友。卡卡西虽然看起来人缘不错，但能说心里话的人其实不多，再不斩大概还能算是一个。

“………你说的我也明白，不过这个……也不是光我自己看开就能解决的。”

“能不能解决是另一码事，总之你得先看开。”

卡卡西哑然失笑，“我有什么看不开的，我天天吃吃喝喝活蹦乱跳，哪里看不开了。行吧，你那个代言的什么？”

那边诡异地沉默了几秒。

“……内衣。”

 

 

带土看着旗木卡卡西，仿佛看到了三小时前的自己。大概是临时换人安排不过来的缘故，卡卡西今天的造型师没用自己的，直接用的再不斩那边，业界里都尊称她一声Mei姐的照美冥。带土虽然没跟她接触过，却也知道她在圈里地位不低。一方面是水平老辣，早早就做出了自己的品牌；另一方面她自己就长得相当美艳，气质不输给当红女星，身边追求者中也不乏娱乐圈高层人士，所以据说本人也挺傲，能让她做造型要么是真大牌砸钱，要么是朋友间给面子。可惜职场得意情场失意，虽然已经30出头的人了，身边同龄女性都大多稳定了下来，而她不知是本人眼光太高还是什么别的，总而言之情感生活一片空白。

照美冥揉着坐在化妆镜前的卡卡西的脸，好像在揉面团。只见她今天穿了件亮蓝色低胸短款上衣，配上栗红色的长卷发和白皙肤色，确实是美艳动人。以至于她弯腰去弄卡卡西头发的时候，在场不少男性工作人员都忍不住盯着她胸口看，反倒是离那对美胸最近的旗木卡卡西一副兴趣缺缺的样子。

“旗木，你这是怎么搞的？”

照美冥指的是卡卡西的黑眼圈，以及他那睡觉睡得乱七八糟的头发。

“睡晚了嘛，时差，时差。”

卡卡西睁着一双无神的眼睛，一个劲儿打哈欠，东扯西拉想把这话题绕过去。不过照美冥果然是久经沙场，眼睛比较毒。她一爪子拍到卡卡西胸口上，扯着衣服把他拽到自己面前，笑眯眯地问：“你俩成了？”

说完，还饶有意味的偏过头，去看远处正在和经纪人说话的带土。带土并不认识照美冥，猛地被这么一盯只觉得莫名其妙，又见到她正和卡卡西说话，两个人一副很亲密的样子，而自己偏偏听不到他们说了什么，这让他不知为何非常烦躁，当时脸就阴下来了。

他又盯着那边看了两秒，却只见卡卡西不知怎么地也望过来了。结果他们一对上视线，立刻就像触电了一样同时把头扭开了。

“啧啧啧啧。”

照美冥一边笑，一边开始往卡卡西脸上抹妆前乳。“你小男朋友脸好臭哦，我跟他无仇无怨的，他怎么还瞪我，一点都不绅士。你记得帮我教训他。”

“…..你们就放过我吧……”

“还狡辩？”

照美冥又在他脸上拍了两拍，“那你解释解释，你昨晚干什么去了？”说完，她又笑眯眯地补充道：“刚刚我还听到内轮公司那边的化妆师们在八卦，说看内轮带人一脸纵欲过度的样子，猜都猜得到他昨晚干了什么。”

住一个酒店，一起买安全套被拍到，今早还一起顶着纵欲过度的脸出现在拍摄现场。卡卡西只能苦笑，自己这次是跳进黄河也说不清了。他昨晚确实纵欲过度，但这对象还真不是内轮带人，而是根橡胶棒子。

照美冥看他面有惨色，便也不再往下说了，只皱眉，“不会吧，可看你们刚才那尴尬样子，说没点鬼我还真不信了。”

“能有什么鬼。”卡卡西答，“还不是避嫌，免得再被记者拍到说三道四的。”

“得了吧。”照美冥一边给他修眉毛，一边说“真怕记者乱写，你们就该正正常常打个招呼。躲着避着别人看来才有问题呢，这道理你会不知道？”

“……..好吧。”卡卡西自知说不过她，只好伸手做投降状，“我昨天，呃……正好撞到他跟别的人……了。”

“…男的。”

照美冥一听，手中的修眉刀一抖，差点没把卡卡西眉毛全给剃了。

“什么？男的？！还给你撞到了？谁啊？别真是他们公司那个搞爆炸摇滚的小模特吧？”

“哦不是。那个人我没见过。”卡卡西耸耸肩，又笑了笑，竭力让自己语气听着还比较轻松愉快。

“……挺年轻的，应该是新人吧。”

照美冥一瞬间不知道回什么，只好回了句“没想到这内轮带人，给小情人的保护工作做的挺好啊。”

过了一会儿她觉得这话实在说的没过大脑，又忙纠正道：“这个…其实吧……”

她年轻的时候也有过很喜欢的人，虽然算不上单恋，但阴错阳差两人就是错过了。偏偏她自己又是曾经沧海难为水的性子，所以才一拖拖到现在，别说结婚了，连个固定伴侣都没有。

“…至少你现在知道了，内轮带人是个bi，也算是个突破……而且没准他和人家就是玩玩呢，也没几次，所以才一直没被媒体爆出来。你还是别畏首畏尾的，等人家有主了到时候像我一样。”

卡卡西摇摇头，又笑，“你那个是初恋，我这个就是单方面喜欢过人家。再说那都是十几年前的事了，我早就没什么想法了。”

说完他又补充道，“他这人毛病一堆，就有一点好：真喜欢上谁，就绝对不是玩玩的类型。”

 

之后，两人也没再说这个话题，而是转为聊起再不斩和白的事，商量着等度假回来必须他坑一顿饭。

 

 

带土好不容易应付完大和，又见几个助理东西收拾的差不多了，就打算直接走人。没想到门还没出，就听到一个俄罗斯口音的大嗓门在叫他的名字。

他回头一看，叫他的正是那个自称普希金的两米毛子。

“内轮先生！”

普希金看上去心情不错，照着带土的脖子就是一搂，一副哥俩好的样子。带土见他手上提着个挺大的牛皮纸袋，袋子上面还印着某个日本餐馆的logo，大概也猜到这人八成是来探班的。

带土费力从他胳膊底下挣开来，“你是来看旗木卡卡西的？他在那边摄影棚呢。”说完，他又伸手往门里指了指。

“哎呀，您还在真是太好了！”普希金抖了抖手里的纸袋子，“卡卡殿下跟我说他还没吃东西呢，我就给他买了午饭。我又听大和先生讲今天您刚好也在，干脆就多买了些。内轮先生你这次可一定给我面子！”

带土只觉得头疼。他在国外呆了几年，也知道西方人很多方面确实是比日本人要更热情。要是换了别的场合，他大概也能虚情假意地应付一下。但要他和卡卡西，卡卡西的小情人共享午餐这种事，实在还是有点挑战性。

他本想找个借口开溜，怎奈普希金那个大嗓门和惹眼的身高已经吸引了不少目光。这个时候公然拒绝，要是给在场的不知道谁那么一传，就更显得他和旗木卡卡西是有什么鬼而故意遮遮掩掩避而不见。

他正在有点为难，却见白绝也走过来，看样子大概跟他想到一块去了。

“内轮先生，下午的日程我们暂时没有安排。”

白绝笑着说。

这样也没有办法了。白绝帮他这么一答应，等于他也没有了再拒绝的余地。

 

走到摄影棚那边，卡卡西他们刚好中场休息。既然也是做内衣代言，自然也少不了脱的。为了省些麻烦，卡卡西中场休息也没换衣服，只是穿着内裤又批了件浴袍就过来了。跟在他后面出来的是卡卡西今天的女partner，同时算是他的同门师妹：卯月夕颜。

卯月夕颜出道地早，还曾是红极一时的玉女掌门人。只可惜二十出头就嫁人了，婚后也退出娱乐圈基本不怎么出来。却不想，前几年忽然传出她和丈夫疾风婚变的消息，过了几个月后两人离婚，那之后卯月夕颜就又回圈里发展了。虽然她当年群众基础不错，但毕竟淡出了这么多年，人气下滑也很正常。前段时间有人往外放话，说她和同门师兄旗木鹿惊“十几年后擦出火花”，又拍到二人同游欧洲的照片，一时间娱乐版到处都是她的名字。不过稍微懂点的人都能看出，这明显是木叶在后面当推手，想借炒作再次捧红夕颜，同时也帮刚回国发展的卡卡西造势。带土还听说，卡卡西最近要接的那个电影，女主角还没有定下来，不少传言又说卯月夕颜是投资方力挺的人选。加上木叶这次把代言机会给她，很明显是对她有栽培的意思了。

夕颜被化妆师招呼着过去补妆了，卡卡西就自己过了来。

这是带土今天第一次和卡卡西面对面。

有些事情你想象起来很可怕，但一旦开始做了会觉得其实也还好，又何况演戏对他们来说早是家常便饭。卡卡西挺自然地给带土打了个招呼，又顺手接过普希金提着的袋子，笑着说，“不是讲了我拍完自己弄点吃点就行了，你怎么还亲自跑一趟？”

那边揉揉头，笑地像个孩子似的：“我顺路，就顺便来了。卡卡殿下你要按时吃午饭啊，三餐不规律对胃不好的！”

带土看着这俩一个比一个笑得甜，只觉得不用吃都能饱了。只见毛子从纸袋掏出大盒小盒的一大堆，把整张桌子都摆的满当当的。东西多还不算，他甚至还带了个便携式小铁盅，可燃冰，和新鲜蔬菜，在拍摄现场就直接弄起了牛肉寿喜锅。等那锅里的东西咕咚咕咚煮起来了，就听着毛子用他那俄罗斯口音的大嗓门吆喝工作人员都来尝尝。

既然吃的是日本菜，一般都是少不了天妇罗的。也不知是不是在美国呆了十年的原因，带土一爱吃甜的，二是爱吃炸的。怎奈做演员的体型就是饭碗，因此吃高热量食品这件事，通常来说白绝是一定要来掺和一脚的。不过今天这饭吃的是吃一个样子，是吃给外人看的，好证明他和旗木卡卡西既不像圈里传的那样有过节，也不像小道消息传的那样有奸情。因此白绝估计也不好明确反对。

没想到带土往那桌子上瞅了一瞅，别说天妇罗了，连半点油炸产品的影子都没看见，倒是瞧见了不少卡卡西喜欢的干不啦叽的秋刀鱼。带土转念一想，这毛子千里迢迢地送饭，又装着一副热情好客的样子，但说白了还不是醉翁之意不在酒，全为的讨好“卡卡殿下”。卡卡西不喜欢吃炸的甜的，尤其讨厌天妇罗，毛子一方面投其所好，一方面又做的怪低调的，倒也真是费心了。毛子还是个爱讲俏皮话的性子，一边吃一边用他俄罗斯口音的英语讲笑话，逗得在场几个工作人员一个个乐得停不下来。而卡卡西也笑得挺开心的，时不时还附和毛子几句，权当陪他演双簧。

带土一边吃一边在心里冷笑，这人之前还在采访里说自己是独身主义呢，别到时候不出一个月就跟这毛子公开出柜了。

大家吃的差不多，毛子忽然提议该趁这个机会照照相，说着就从怀里掏手机。带土坐在毛子旁边，很自然地就接了过来，要帮他和“卡卡殿下”拍照。结果毛子摆摆手，说“一起一起！好不容易遇到内轮先生，大明星啊！必须要合影留念的。”他说完，一看卡卡西的助理大和正在往这边走，就招手问大和能不能帮忙拍个照。结果大和只是礼貌笑笑，随即凑到卡卡西耳边，不知低声说了什么。

只见卡卡西的笑意忽然就收回去了。他和大和相互对望了一下，不知为何又看了看带土。带土不知道发生了什么，但直觉不像好事。

卡卡西看了他一会儿，挺平淡地说：“有媒体要来，你准备一下吧。”说完，他又叮嘱大和先帮他应付一下记者，自己去换衣服。

带土在圈里混了20多年了，当即的反应就是这媒体来的蹊跷。他今天过来是本来就预订好的，白绝只跟他说是拍广告，没有提到有媒体要来采访的事。而卡卡西是临时抓来顶替再不斩的，就算事先再不斩那边安排好了采访推不掉，也应该会跟卡卡西说一声，而看卡卡西和大和的样子，显然两人也不知道这是怎么一回事。他顿时有种奇怪的直觉：这回记者要么是冲着他的来的，要么是冲着卡卡西的，要么是冲着他俩一起来的。

带土回头看白绝，只见他嘴巴微微张着，似乎也是有些意外的样子。又见带土对着自己皱眉毛，白绝摊摊手，做着口型说“我也不知道。”

 

 

卡卡西让其他几个助理收了收桌子上东西，自己则起身要去化妆间换衣服。刚走了几步，却见普希金忽然也站起来了，说：“我陪你去吧。”

还没等卡卡西回答，众人却忽地听见带土干巴巴地冷笑了一声：“怎么？你还怕‘卡卡殿下’在化妆间里不见了？”

毛子也回过头冲带土笑了笑，刚想说什么，却被卡卡西开口拦下了。

“行吧，正好你过来，还能帮我个忙。”

毛子也没再说什么，只跟着卡卡西走了。带土还坐在椅子上，胸口里一阵一阵地涌着不知道该怎么形容的情绪。而他身后的白绝只是叹了口气，又摇摇头。

带土盯着桌子上的玻璃杯，觉得自己好像他演过的电影里某个被当众泼了一脸红酒的角色。好不容易回过神来，他的视线又被桌子上一个黑色手机吸引了过去。

那是毛子的手机。之前他拿出来照相，结果忘了放回口袋里。带土凑过去一看，那手机屏幕还亮着，没来得及自动锁屏。而他也不知怎么的，好像鬼上身了一样，下意识竟把那手机拿了过来。

直到打开手机相册，带土仍无法解释自己一系列的行为。

打开相册前，他自觉做足了心理准备。不管一会儿看到什么，哪怕是卡卡西和毛子的亲密照——甚至床照，他都有信心自己看了就看了，绝不显露出情绪或失态样子。

前几张照片很正常，无非是些风景照或者朋友间的合照。带土继续往上翻，看着看着却看到个自己都没法相信的东西。

那是好几张并不清晰的照片。大概是远距离拍摄的缘故，并不能完全看清楚照片上两人的长相五官。然而这并不影响他辨认出那是谁，毕竟其中一人极少见的银色头发，白皮肤；另一个人的紫色外套以及黑色短发，这一切都太显眼了。

这一些列照片的背景是一个便利店，而照片上的两人似乎正在一同选购着什么。不单这个便利店带土很熟悉，这个货架，照片特写里这两人买的东西，以及好几张照片本身，带土都熟悉的不行。因为两天前，白绝正是拿着这其中一张——不过那是出现在某本八卦杂志上的——警告他，让他小心木叶可能是故意放舆论出去，利用他来给卡卡西的新电影炒作。


End file.
